What if?
by Angel1039
Summary: What if Lilly lived? What if Veronica stayed with Duncan and Logan stayed with Lilly? Now add in that Logan and Veronica are meant for each other and fate keeps pushing them together. Plus lots of changes happen in Veronica's life. LoVe is never easy...
1. Childhood

**A/n: Hello everyone. So I have been writting for a while, mostly for Harry Potter and Life with Derek. But over the past year I have fallen in love with Veronica Mars. I love the show so I felt that I needed to write a story. So this is my frist Veronica Mars fanfic, so try not to be to harsh, but constructive critism is nice but so is wonderful 'good job' reviews. Well anyways I own nothing from the show, although it would be nice if I did. So here is the first chapter. ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter One

I met Lilly and Duncan when I was five years old and I can remember it like it was yesturday. It was half way through the school year and I was in kindergarten. Our teacher walked in the morning with a boy standing at her side. I was sitting at a round table with Dick Casablancas, Meg Manning, Madison Sinclair and Eli Navarro. Dick poked me in the side and and I looked up from my coloring. He pointed to the front of the room and I noticed why he made me pay attention. He was new. Dick asked me where he was going to sit and I told him that it would be with us since we were the only ones who had an open seat.

The teacher introduced him as Duncan Kane. We all said our hello's and she told him to sit inbetween me and Madison. I gave Dick a 'I'm right' look before raising my hand with Madison to show were we were. Duncan sat down and our teacher had said he would be my new buddy since we now had an even number.

_

* * *

"Hi. I'm Veronica." I said and then pointed over my shoulder. "Dick likes to call me V." I waited for him to respond. Since it took him a while, I assumed he was shy._

_"I'm Duncan. My parents and me and my sister just moved here." He said and I nodded. I didn't want to be rude and say that the teacher already told us that so I stuck with a nod._

_"That's Dick." I said pointing to the boy next to me. Dick shot a look at Duncan._

_"Yeah. Veronica is my wife so don't get any ideas." He said and Duncan nodded, slightly frightened...

* * *

_

Later that day, after my mom picked me up from school and brought me home I over heard my parents talking after I asked if they could bring me to my new friend's house.

_

* * *

"The Kane's are back in town." My mother had said to my father. He looked at her, not really believing what she said._

_"As in Jake Kane. Wife Celeste Kane." He said seriously. I watched from my bedroom, waiting for them to take me to Duncan's house._

_"Yeah. Veronica is friend's with their son." My mother responded once again. "She wants to go over there." She finished off._

_"I don't think it would be wise to have you go. I'll take her." My father responded with, before walking to my room_...

* * *

I never understood what the big deal was, nor what they meant about them being back. In time I had realised that they had lived here about six years ago, before they moved. I don't know why they moved or what my mother had to do with it.

My dad told me to hop in the backseat and he drove my over to the Casablancas house. He walked up to the house and I sat in the car waiting for him to return with Dick and Cassidy. Cassidy was Dick's younger brother. He was four at the time and a real pain to Dick and me. Once the three of us were buckled up in the backseat, my father drove us over to Duncan's house, which was as big as the Casablancas house. Thats the thing with childhood innocence. I lived across town in a regular house while most of my closest friends lived on the other side of town in huge houses. Nobody cared about money or status. Everything was easy.

_

* * *

"You must be Duncan's friends from school." A girl around our age said when she opened the door. She let us in and shut the door behind us. She skipped down the hall, leading the four of us to Duncan's mom._

_"How nice for all of you to come over." His mom said, not really looking at my father. Once she did, she forced a smile. I may be five but I know a forced smile when I see one._

_"Keith. It is nice to see you once again. I am sure you remember my daughter Lilly." She said, gesturing to the girl that had let us in the house. My father kneeled down by Lilly and smiled._

_"Of course I do. You know, last time I saw you, you were just a baby." He said pinching her cheek like he did with me. She giggled like mad and then my father continued. "This is my daughter Veronica. She is five." He said pushing me forward. She smiled a wide smile before grabbing my hand._

_"She's my new best friend!" She yelled before dragging me off to her room._

_"I think that will be her first girl friend." I head my dad say just before I was out of hearing range. I heard another man reply, which I assumed was Duncan's dad.

* * *

_

We were best friends from that moment on. Even at the young age of six, Lilly was still her free-spirted self. Duncan was still a friend of mine, of course, but a couple years later I had been glad I became friends with Lilly. Once I was seven, it became hard for boys and girls to be friends. My friendship with both Duncan and Dick suffered greatly. I find it funny nowadays though. When Dick and I first met Duncan, Dick had felt threatened that Duncan would steal me away from him. Now Lilly and Meg were my best friends.

* * *

That had changed by the time I was eleven. By that time it was safe for boys and girls to associate with one another. That was also when Logan Echolls moved in. He was the son of Aaron Echolls, Famous movie star. Before I had become friends with Duncan and Dick again, Logan filled the hole that they left. He had become one of my other best friends. When I wasn't with Lilly, I was with Logan. This lasted for a few months. Then Duncan and Dick began coming around again. Sure we were all friends, but now the three guys had themselves and I was with Lilly and Meg.

* * *

High school was a different story though. The innocence of childhood had gone once we walked in the doors of Neptune high at the age of fourteen. The six of us were best friends still, but that would change in time. Dick and I started to fight more and half way through freshman year, I only knew him through association. By the end of the year real changes began to take toll. I began to date Duncan and Lilly was dating Logan, who soon was just my best friend's boyfriend. You gotta love high school.

Dick Casablances was the boy from my childhood, one I would never be able to save. It was a lost friendship. Maybe in time we would find it and be able to be the friends. It may not be the best of friends we use to be, but it could happen.

Duncan Kane went from the new boy to one of my closest friends, to my best friend brother in a month. As time went on, I lost touch with him, just like I had with Dick. However, Ducncan was different then Dick. Duncan and I were able to rekindle the friendship we had and were able to turn it into more. He's my first love and I am sure he will always have a special place.

Lilly Kane was definatly an interesting character. She was wild and free as some would say. She didn't let people tell her what to do and she was good at helping people. Since I became shy when I got closer to high school, that was what I needed in a best friend and she was what I needed. We are as different as peanut butter and jelly, but we go so well together and I am pretty sure nothing will change that. But then, school does bring new things.

Logan Echolls. All you had to do was say his name and people knew who you were talking about. He was that son of the movie star. That one would stay with him. When he first came he was the son of the movie star who was best friends with the sheriff's daughter. By high school he was the movie stars son and boyfriend of millionaire Jake Kane's daughter. In time he will make a name for himself, but I am sure he would rather be called the movie stars son then his newest name. The son of the ex movie star who slept with a sixteen year old then attempted to kill her.

But amazingly enough, it's not to late for any of us.


	2. Preseries if Lilly didn't die

**A/N: Hello. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I was gonna to be using ideas from the actually series to make this story flow. This chapter is still Pre-series series, so there its not big deal yet. Also, I will probably use some lines from the actual show, but switch around words so that it fits with this story rather then the series. Anyways, most of the stuff I have in the story that is from the series will happen at different times because everything would be different if Lilly didn't die. Okay, now that I got that out, here is the second chapter. ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter Two

A now fifteen year old Veronica rushed down hallway, the plain green walls surrounding her, in the hospital near Neptune. Newly sixteen year old Logan ran behind her, only hanging back by a couple foot steps. As she ran, she tried to keep what room and how to get there the only thing in her head. Thoughts kept trying to push their way through, but she pushed them out.

_Room 356. Room 356... She has to be okay... turn left after the bathrooms..._

She stopped looking for room numbers, and just started looking for Celeste Kane and her son Duncan Kane.

"There!" Logan yelled from behind her. He was pointing to the two people a few more rooms down. Duncan sat in a chair and Celeste stood next to him, with her hand on his shoulder. They both slowed their running as they approached them. Celeste walked over to them and wrapped both of them in a one armed hug. Veronica had been shocked at first that her ex-boyfriend's evil mother was touching her, let alone hugging her. The shock went away as fast as it came, they were more important matters.

"How is she?" Logan asked, pulling himself out of the hug. Veronica walked up to the window outside of the critical bedroom before Celeste could answer. She covered her mouth from shock at the sight of her best friend in the bed. It had been worse then anyone could have thought.

_**

* * *

One hour ago...**_

_**"Lilly told me she has a secret today, so after we eat when we get home I have to call her." Veronica said to her father. He smiled at her from the other side of his Sheriff's car. He nodded before speaking.**_

_**"You'll have to talk to your mother about that one. You know she doesn't trust Lilly." Keith responded to his sixteen year old daughter.**_

_**"She just doesn't like Celeste. Who could blame her though. She never said she had a problem with Lilly, Jake or Duncan." Veronica replied. A sharp pain had shot through her heart. Thinking of Duncan still hurt her now and again. The break up was so sudden, she just didn't understand. She pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder as the car filled with silence. Keith opened his mouth to speak, but before any sound could come out, his walkie began to call for him.**_

_**"Sheriff Keith Mars." It called out to him. He gave Veronica a weak smile before reaching for the walkie. Veronica rolled her eyes and shifted the pizza on her lap. It was starting to burn her legs from the heat.**_

_**"Go ahead." Her father responded, talking into the walking.**_

_**"We need you to come to 1256 Downing Lane. There's been a disturbance." The walkie called back out to him. Realization hit her a few seconds later.**_

_**"Dad thats-"**_

_**"The Kane Residence." He finished for her as he made a quick turn around.**_

_**"What do you suppose it is?" She asked him.**_

_**"Probably just a break in. You want me to drop you off first?" He asked her in return, but Veronica shook her head. Keith flipped on the lights and sirens, before rushing off to the Kane Estate.

* * *

**_

Present time...

"She is still unconscious." Celeste told Logan as Veronica stared into the window. It was silent for a while, before Veronica finally tore her eyes from her best friend's hospital room. She looked to Celeste.

"What happened?" Veronica asked, still in shock.

"We won't know until they check out the evidence, or until she wakes up." She responded to the young girl.

"Who found her." Veronica asked, holding back her tears.

"I did." Duncan said, finally speaking. "I got home from practice and called out for her. I assumed she was out tanning, but when I got to the back door, I saw her laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. I pulled my cell phone out as I ran to her and called an ambulance as I checked her pulse. It was weak, but still there. After I hung up, I then called my parents." He said quietly, not looking at any of them. At the sound of her ex-boyfriend's empty voice, Veronica let out a cry, letting the tears finally fall.

* * *

An hour passed before the police finally left the Kane Estate with Jake. They arrived at the hospital and found the four sitting silently. Duncan and Veronica were sitting on the floor across from Celeste. A couple seats down from her sat Logan. Once they were closer, Celeste stood, waiting for the news.

"Anything?" She asked worriedly as her husband wrapped his arms around her. Keith walked forward. The other three looked up from the the floor which they had been staring at with empty looks on their faces.

"So far not much. We found the ash tray in the pool, so we can assume that it was the weapon. Also, one of your neighbors saw a car speed off down the street five minutes before Duncan returned home. A-" He paused to check his notes. "-2005 Mercedes-Benz." He said and Logan stood up.

"A black convertible?" He asked walking towards Keith, who nodded, looking at the boy.

"What do you have for me? Do you know who it belongs to?" Keith asked seriously. Veronica and Duncan stood, curious to what was going on. Logan nodded and thats when realization hit Veronica.

"That's my dads." Logan said quietly. Keith looked at Logan for a few moments before speaking.

"Lamb." He called to the officer behind him. "I want you to put out a warrant for the arrest of Aaron Echolls." Keith said. Logan turned and walked back towards his old seat. When he passed the seat, Veronica took a deep breath and followed him. Sure they weren't the best of friends anymore, but they both loved Lilly.

"Logan wait!" Veronica called running after him, her long blonde hair flying around. He stopped and turned to the wall. He threw his fist into the wall and fell to the ground. Veronica caught up with him and kneed down by him. "Logan." She said softly.

"What?" He asked roughly. "You going to tell me its going to be all okay? My dad tried to murder my girlfriend while I was out of town." He said, or yelled, either way he was clearly upset.

"Logan, do you know something else?" Veronica asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There was someone else." He said after a few moments.

"How so?" She said, confused on his meaning.

"Lilly was with someone else. Or other people. I don't know which. Its why we planned the sudden trip. I had to get away." He said and Veronica finally sat down next to him, trying to think if she knew who.

_

* * *

"God, Lilly, I see the Prozac's working."_

_"High on life, Veronica Mars. I've got a secret. A good one."

* * *

_

"Logan. Lilly told me she had a good secret earlier today." Veronica said to him, but he did his best to ignore her.

"I don't want to hear anything." He said, before finally breaking down.

* * *

Lynn Echolls walked down the hallway to her son's room. Before she could knock on the door, it opened.

"Mom." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Veronica Mars called. Lilly woke up." Lynn told him and Logan stopped dead. He hadn't thought about what he would do when she finally woke. "She wants you to pick her up on the way." His mother said before she walked away. Logan swallowed before walking out to his car and grabbing his keys from his pocket.

The past week had been hell at the Echolls house. Lynn had been home alone with her husband when the cops showed up. Both walked to the door and cops immediately handcuffed Aaron for the attempted murder of Lilly Kane. Lynn had been confused as they took him away, but slowly the pieces began to fill in for her. The excuses to leave. The perfume. Lilly occasionally showing up when Logan wasn't home. One time she had even said she would wait for him, while Lynn ran to the store. She later came home and found a bra in her room. Lilly was out by the pool and Aaron was in the shower.

Logan slept very little over the week. Thoughts of his father and Lilly together made him shiver. It never left his mind. When it did, the only other thing on his mind was October third. The day Lilly almost died and the day he kissed Veronica Mars.

_**

* * *

A week ago...**_

_**Veronica pulled Logan over to her as he began to cry. She did the best she could to soothe him, but what could she do. He had just found out his girlfriend was nearly beaten to death. Let alone his father may have been the one to do. And if she was right, she had also been sleeping with his father. They remained quiet for a while and after fifteen minutes, Logan finally calmed. He sat up and pulled her close to him.**_

_**"Logan..." Veronica began. He shook his head.**_

_**"Can I just enjoy this." He said, not really asking. Veronica looked at him confused. "It was always physical to me and Lilly. Let me enjoy the comfort." He said and Veronica understood. They sat in a comforting silence for a while, before Logan lifted Veronica's head to look at her. "I'll wished Lilly and I could have this relationship." He said to her.**_

_**"Yeah. Lilly isn't really the sappy type." Veronica said, speaking softly. Then he did it. He leaned forward and put his lips over hers. At first she didn't pull away, but when she realized what was going on she did. She moved away.**_

_**"Logan." She said softly before standing and walking back over to everyone else. He watched her as she left. She was pure, innocent and in love with his best friend, but then again, he was in love with her best friend.**_


	3. Lilly Wakes

**A/N: Okay I deicded to update right away. So awesome I know. This will be the last chapter in the preseries, so season one begins with the next chapter. Right now, Veronica is pretty much the same as she was before Lilly died, but I plan to try and make her more like the Veronica we know rather then the sweet and innocent one Lilly knew. She will be a bit of both, mostly fighting to find out who she is. Yay. So here is the third chapter. In case you didn't know. **_Italics_** are Veronica's thoughts and**_ **bold/italics**_ **are flash backs. ENJOY and REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Logan pulled up by Veronica's house, which thankfully was also on the way to the hospital and honked the horn. She came walking out of the house, her hair swaying behind her, giving off her usual sense of innocence. She jogged up to the car and opened the door, got in and sat down. She buckled up as he drove away from her house. It was silent, but Veronica could tell that Logan wanted to talk, especially about the other night.

"Look Veronica-" Logan began, but she interrupted him.

"Thanks for picking me. I can't wait to see her." She said, dileberatly avoiding the conversation he was trying to began.

He was in a bad state. It was an accident and neither of us need to worry about it anymore. 

"Alright then." He said, obviously catching on that she didn't want to talk about it. "You think she will be the same as she was before?" He asked and Veronica looked at him, trying to read him. As she looked at him, she noticed she couldn't tell if he wanted her to say yes or no. Yes would mean she would still be her flirty, wild self that would usually lead to trouble. No would mean she would be someone different. Someone who wasn't Veronica's best friend or Logan's girlfriend.

"I don't know, but either way its better then her being dead." She said and Logan nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. Veronica rubbed his shoulder lightly for a second before returning her gaze to the road. She thought she had it bad recently but she never thought about what this must be like for the Echoll's family. Logan almost lost his girlfriend completly, but he also found out that his father was the one to almost kill her. The father that Lilly was having an affair with. And Lynn. Poor Lynn. She had to watch her husband get taken away for attempted murder and sleeping with a minor. She had to watch this destroy her marriage and her son. She had watch the pain her son went through because of his father.

* * *

They walked down the same hallway they had a week ago. Once they reached the room, the door was open and Lilly was slightly propped up. She smiled slightly at the sight of her best friend and boyfriend.

"The police were just here. Apparently I'm the talk of the town." She said smiling. Veronica smiled and ran over to hug her.

"Ah, Ronnie. Come on now. I'm fine and I'll be out in a few days." She said and Veronica laughed, shaking her head. "So you guys want to hear the story?" Lilly asked, excited to have people paying attention to her. After being unconcious for a week, she was attention deprived. Veronica and Logan looked at one another before shrugging and nodding. Lilly smiled and prepared herself for an eventful story. Same old Lilly.

* * *

By the time the story had ended, Logan sat with tight fists and Veronica excused herself to the let the two of them speak to one another. They would definatly need to talk. Logan paced around the room, unsure of what to do. As Lilly watched him, se realized how this had affected him. People say you don't know what your doing until you see how it effects the ones you love. Well she didn't think about what cheating on Logan would do to him. She didn't think about what sleeping with his father would do. To either of them.

"Logan I don't know what to say. I am so sorry." Lilly said, her usually bright face was now fallen.

"Your sorry? Lilly what were you thinking? Sleeping with my father!? Weevil was also taken into custody because your dad saw you with him one day and he was worried he attacked you." Logan said, his voice rising, but not so much. Lilly looked down. She began to rub her right arm, waiting for him to continue. "So how many others were there?" Logan asked, not looking Lilly in the face when she finally looked up. She remained silent for a while, before finally speaking.

"Well, besides your dad and Weevil, there has been two others." She said, now playing with the sheets on her bed.

"Lilly. I don't know what to do." He responded with, his voice now lower and more disappointed. "How could you do this!" He half yelled, but in a depressed tone rather then an angered tone.

"I am begging you to forgive me. Logan I am in love with you. I have made mistakes and I am sorry. Please let me try again." She said, actually begging him. Silence overtook the room and Logan contemplated what to do.

"I want to try and work this out, but I also want you to give me a reason to trust you." Logan said finally.

"Okay. I will. You will be able to trust me completely. We will be a normal couple thats more then just physical all the time. We will be the new Ronnie and Donut." She said holding back tears, making a reference to how sweet of a couple Duncan and Veronica made. Logan nodded, making sure he stood a distance away so Lilly couldn't see his eyes that were glistened with tears.

That was what he wanted wasn't it. To be a normal couple. But did he want that with Lilly, the girl he was dating that he hardly knew. To be a normal couple with Lilly would be different, but this could be what he was looking for. Logan was about to speak again, but at that moment Veronica rushed into the room, followed by Duncan. Logan turned to look at them, as well as Lilly. Lilly looked as if she was about to speak, but Veronica took the chance before Lilly could.

"Logan. Your mother's car was found abandoned on the innerstate over the bridge." Veronica said. Logan laughed at first, thinking it was some sick joke. He looked into her face and saw the desperation in her eyes, before he tore off racing down the halls. Veronica gave Duncan and Lilly an apologetic look, said good bye and raced after Logan.

She ran down the hall, but she noticed him stop dead in the waiting room, standing below a t.v. looking up. Veronica walked up next to him and waited silently. There was a helicopter circling around a red Viper with a door wide open. Logan's mom's red viper.

"What you are watching is a scence from within the last hour. Lynn Echolls car was found abandoned on a this bridge today. Police have called in back up to look for her body. They believe that she jumped off the bridge but they aren't making any statments at the moment. Lynn Echolls was the wife of recently arrested and ex movie star Aaron Echolls. She is the mother of two. Trina and Logan Echolls. Logan is actually the boyfriend of the girl Aaron almost killed..." The news reporter continued, but Logan turned towards the exit and began to rush towards the parking lot.

Veronica kicked off her sandals and picked them off the ground before running after him. He ran to his car and she ran to the passenger door. He looked over to the window, while she waited there. He gave her a look as if he was debating whether to leave the door locked and leave, or to unlock it and let her.

Veronica looked back at him and he saw a look of true honesty in her eyes. Honesty he hadn't seen in a while from anyone. Honesty that told him she wasn't going to pity him and that she just wanted to be there with him when he had no one else. He unlocked the door and Veronica got in without saying a word.

* * *

He drove to the bridge where crew was entering the water looking for her body. Logan drove down to the pier and threw his car in park as soon as he stopped. He shut off the car and got out. The only difference was he actually waited for Veronica this time. She got out of the car and walked over to him. He watched as the crew members searched in different areas of the water, while other checked the shore.

"Maybe I should be the one to go down there." Veronica said, placing a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Its not true, so why should I be worried about going down there." He said before walking down towards the shore line. As they got closer, an officer came up to stop them.

"I'm sorry kids, you can't go any further." The officer said.

"Thats my mother your looking for!" Logan said, a little more harshly then he should have. Yet it seemed to back the cop down and he let the two of them pass. He went to stop Veronica, but Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the officer, who then backed down. Veronica cleared her throat and Logan released her hand.

She gave him a weak smile before they noticed all the workers running to a certain area. They turned their gaze over there to see what was going on or what they found. They were thirty feet away from where they were all crowding which was plently close enough. _Actually it wasn't far enough._ Veronica thought to herself as the workers laid Lynn's body down on the shore.

Veronica covered her mouth as she watched the scene play out in front of her. The lady that brought snacks out to the pool for them all those summer breaks before high school and always welcomed Veronica with a warm smile and a nice chat was lying on the beach only feet away from her. Logan grabbed Veronica by the arm and began walked hurridly back to the car.

Veronica got out of his grip and rushed along his side. They got in the car and Logan tore away from the shore line and down the road. The music was off and the car was silent. Veronica swallowed, unsure if she should comfort him, or just be quiet. She looked at him, and by the depressed and angered look on his face, she decided to be quiet.

He pulled into a forest perserve several miles out of town. The sun was beginning to set, but Veronica hadn't really cared about going home. Her parents fought a lot, but this past week, there had been a lot more fights. So many fights, that Veronica looked forward to going to school just to get away. He drove on the trail and pulled off it somewhere hidden by tress.

"Where are we?" Veronica asked, looking around. She knew she was surrounded by trees, but thats all she knew. In fact, her main worry was that Logan wouldn't be able to find the trial when he decided to leave.

"I've come here a few times. Just to get away. To be somewhere far away, where no one will find me." He said and Veronica looked at him and saw the emptiness in his eyes. She knew Logan didn't have the easiest life, but she didn't know that he would just leave it all and come hide out in the woods.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. How should I be feeling?" He asked and Veronica looked a bit bewildered. She didn't expect him to asked her how she felt.

"Angry that your father did this to your family. Upset because you lost your mother. Even abandoned." She said, scrunching up her face trying to think how she would feel.

"Abandoned?" He asked, wondering why he should feel that. She pursed her lips, trying to think of ways to describe why he should feel abandoned.

"Your father and Lilly betrayed you and your mother left you alone to deal with this. I don't assume Duncan is being much help either." She said, shrugging her shoulder. Logan took his eyes away from what he had been staring at and looked at her.

"You haven't abandonded me. Out of all the people." He said, he usual forced laugh after it. Veronica would have responed, but she didn't know what to say. "How about relieved?" He asked and Veronica raised an eyebrow in suspision.

"Relieved?" She asked and he nodded.

"I don't have to deal with my father anymore and my mother doesn't have anymore pain to suffer. So I guess I'm feeling a little relieved." He said and Veronica nodded.

"I guess that would make sense." She said and Logan nodded. It was silent for a few moments, before Logan sat forward and turned to her.

"Veronica look at me." He said and she looked over at him.

"About the other night." He began. She was about to cut him off, but he stopped her. "Wait. Just listen for once. I didn't mean to come on to like that. But you are one of the only people that would follow me like that. Most people just let me calm down on my own. Just promise me you won't stop following." He said and Veronica nodded.

"I promise." She said smiling at him. He leaned forward and paused halfway. He looked at her and she looked at him. He leaned forward more and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was short, but it was bliss. He pulled away and sat back in his seat. Veronica ran her tounge over her lips, where his lips had just been. She sat back in her seat a few moments after him and silence took over for another few minutes. Logan was the first to speak again.

"I guess we should go eat and then head home." He said and Veronica nodded. He started his car and then headed for the trail.

* * *

Logan finally dropt Veronica off around midnight. Keith was up waiting for her as she walked in the door. She gave him an apologetic look and tried to explain, but he cut her off by wrapping his arms around her. She was a bit taken aback, but hugged him back nonetheless. When she finally managed to pull away, he walked her over to the couch.

"Honey we need to talk." He said and she looked at him confused, waiting for him to continue. "Your mother and I had an argument today." He said and Veronica looked at him as if it was nothing new.

"Okay. What was about this time?" She asked, not seeing the point in it.

"Well mostly about the Kane family. Some about you, too." Keith said and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well it will all be better in a couple days." Veronica said, before standing and about to head ot her room.

"Not this time." Keith said and Veronica turned around, looking at her father as if he had two heads.

"Dad..." She said, finally sensing where this was going.

"We filed for divorce. Your mother packed her stuff and is staying at a hotel for the time being." He said and Veronica collapsed into the chair that was behind her.

"Wh-what was the fight about." She asked, still shocked by the recent news. They had been heading for divorce for several years, what with her mother's drinking and her father's crazy hours.

"Mostly your mother and Jake Kane." He replied to her. Veronica tilted her head to the side a bit. "Haven't you ever wondered why Celeste hates you so much?" Keith asked, immeditaly knowing the long night to be ahead.

"Yeah, because Duncan is her baby boy or something like that." She said and Keith shook his head.

"Your mother and Jake had an affair sixteen years ago, that brought suspision as to who was your father." Keith said and Veronica nearly fell out of her chair.

"So what am I? Kane, Mars, or someone random baby found on the street?" Veronica asked, outraged that it was the first time she was hearing this.

"You are a Mars. We had a paternity test done a couple months ago. However, your mother was spotted once again with Jake a couple weeks ago." Keith said and Veronica had had enough. She stormed out of the living room and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.


	4. Dick Mars?

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter four. I think I took some lines from the actual series and put them in here just to give Veronica a somewhat same persnikityness. You might see them randomly, but I tried to change them up a bit. If you do see them, know that I do not own them! Okay, here is the new chapter! ENJOY and REVIEW! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

One year later...

The first day of school was here and Veronica wished every minute that it would never come. The past year was the most eventful year of her life, no joke. Her boyfriend broke up with her about a month before his sister, and her best friend, was almost murdered. She had been sleeping with her boyfriend's father, a long time move star, now in jail for attempted murder. Yet that was only the beginning. That was only within a couple weeks.

The day Lilly woke up, Logan's mom commited suicide and her mother left, who had been having an affair with Lilly and Duncan's dad Jake. Her parents had filed for divorce and she hasn't seen her mother since. Logan lived at home alone for a few months, before his sister decided to move back in. Duncan refused to talk to Veronica, mostly because she knew of Lilly's sexual affiars and he assumed she knew about Aaron as well, although Lilly had told him several times that she didn't. Even Logan still talked to her even through she knew Lilly wasn't faithful.

After Lilly was released from the hospital, she was sent to a private school for the remainder of the year. It was an all girl school and it was on the other side of the country. She needed to clean herself up, and she was only to be there for the remainder of her junior year. Logan and her wrote to each other all the time, trying to be a normal couple and make the nearly dead end reletionship work.

The only thing she hadn't lost was the relationship with her dad. Veronica and her dad were able to remain in their house, especially after he solved the Lilly Kane case. Veronica remained popular, but was it really worth it. She had the same friends, but she heard whispers behind her back. She knew what they were about. People thought she was like Lilly, but in fact, she was the oppisite. Her dad was one of the only people not to betray her, but how long would that last.

By the end of the year, Veronica was so thankful to have it over she actually went to Shelly's party. Worst idea she ever had. She was drugged and after that she was fed shots by guys to get her to make out with some other girl. She woke up the next morning, her underwear discarded on the floor and a searing pain through her thighs. But that was all in the past now and she had changed after that party. She cut her hair so short and outcasted herself. She didn't join the pep squad and she cut off ties with most of her friends.

By the time junior year was about to begin, she didn't talk to anyone. But once Lilly came back, that all changed. Lilly was popular, which made Veronica popular once again through association.

_

* * *

Talk about a pain_. She thought to herself as she got ready for her first day back to school. Maybe that's how its meant to be. Maybe she's supposed to be popular, best friends with Lilly and maybe, just maybe, she was supposed to be with Duncan. Maybe the past year will be corrected by this coming year and everything would return to normal. Maybe. Maybe not. 

"How did you sleep last?" Keith asked his daughter as he placed her breakfest in front of her. Veronica shrugged and picked up her fork. She picked at her breakfest for about two minutes before she responded.

"Not well. I made a how to survive high school list." Veronica said, a smile on her face she began to eat her eggs.

"Well isn't that productive." Keith said, his usual smile on his face. "This year will be better. Lilly is back and everything has calmed down." He said, trying to reassure his daughter. Veronica smiled while shaking her head. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh! I have to go. Lilly will be outside any minute!" Veronica said, jumping out of her seat. Keith watched her grab her school bag and rush out the door, a car honking just as she opened it. He waited to see long blonde hair hit her back as she ran down to the street, but she cut it at the beginning of the summer. Of course, she had begun growing it back, so that it now was close to her shoulders, but it definatly made her look different.

* * *

Veronica climbed into the front seat of Lilly's convertable. Her parents had gotten it for her when she returned from the private school. The ride was mostly silent at first, just the music playing, but it didn't take long before the girls were talking and acting like everything was normal.

"What do you think life would be like if you had been killed? What if Duncan didn't get home from practice so early?" Veronica asked and Lilly smiled her usual smile. She waited a few moments before responding.

"Well I don't know what it would be like if I died, seeing as I would be dead, but I am pretty sure our neighbor would have never said he saw Aaron's car. Since no one else knew about the affair, no one would know he killed me and they would pin it on someone else." Lilly said, picking, what Veronica thought, was a likely senerio.

"My dad would probably assume it was your father." Veronica said laughing.

"I think my mom would be a better bet." Lilly said laughing. Then she continued. "Yeah, he probably would and since everyone loves me, he would have been thrown out of office because my dad would be proven innocent." She said and Veronica laughed.

"Yeah, but even if you died, we could never be sure it would happen that why. But I must say, I am happy your alive." Veronica said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"You know what. So am I." Lilly said laughing, parking her car in the closet parking spot she could find. The girls climbed out of the car and Lilly locked the doors. They walked past the PCH bike gang, but Lilly and Veronica avoided eye contact with them. The main reason was because Weevil was the leader. He used to be a good friend of Veronica's and he was Lilly's old fling.

"Whats with the crowd? Did someone deface the flagpole?" Veronica asked when they got closer to the doors of the school.

"There's a guy on the pole! He is taped up there." Lilly said laughing. Veronica stared in horror at the guy on the flagpole. He was definatly new, because she did not recognize him. He was taped up there with the word snitch across his chest.

"We should help him." Veronica said, motioning towards the flagpole. Lilly stared at her shocked.

"I may be reformed, but I know when to stay out of stuff like this." She said and the bell rang as she finished. "Listen, do what you want. I have to get to class. Later Ronnie!" She shouted as she floated off to class. Veronica nodded watching Lilly leave before heading over to the guy on the flagpole. She remained silent as she cut him down with pocket knife her father made her keep on her. It was her just in case weapon. The guy looked down at her.

"Do you always carry a knife on you?" He asked, giving her a werid look.

"My father. He gave me a knife instead of mase. What are the odds." She said as she finished cutting him down. He pulled the tape of his boxers and put his pants on. "Listen I have to get to class. Take care of yourself, this is a vicious school." She said, but as she turned around, she ran right into the PCHers. "Oh." She said under her breath.

"Interfering in our business, eh, blondie." Weevil said to her. Veronica was quiet for a second, unable to think of anything to say, but she eventually thought of something.

"Why is he a snitch Weevil?" She asked and he glared at her. Whispers between the rest of the bikers went around. Barely anyone knew they were friends way back when, and they didn't even bother to acknowlegde each others attention. They haven't since sixth grade.

"He got a couple of us arrested last night. He chickened out and said it was an accident, but they have the tapes." He said replaying the previous night from the store. Veronica nodded remembering her father saying he had a robbery at the store and then he would be home.

"If I get the tapes back will you leave him alone?" She said, using the fact that her dad was the sheriff to help somebody she didn't know. What are the odds.

"You make those tapes disappear and all of this will disappear. If not, we will not only go after him, but you as well, blondie." He said, putting emphasis on _blondie_, before motioning the bikers to follow him. Veronica turned and looked at the new guy.

"Name?" She asked.

"Wallace Fennel." He said as her eyes narrowed on him.

"Congratulations Wallace. In your short time here, you managed to piss off the motorcycle gang. You also have become my good deed of the year. My first and last. Watch your back, people usually won't be so helping." She said before walking towards the direction of her first class. She paused for a moment before turning around. "Welcome to Neptune." She said, before continuing on her way to class.

* * *

Veronica didn't see Wallace again until lunch a few days later. She was sitting at her usual table with Lilly, Logan, Duncan and a few other select people. Beyond the velvet ropes as she would usually say. _There was no way that I would be able to help him this time_, she thought to herself as she watched him sit down at an empty table. She sighed and looked down at her food. She took a deep breath before smiling and looking back up, returning the Veronica Mars everyone knows. But as soon as she looked up her smile faded and was replaced with a shocked look to the sight of someone sitting across from her.

"Um, hi?" She asked nudging Lilly in the side to get her attention off of Logan. Lilly turned to Veronica and cocked her head to the side. Veronica pointed her head in the direction of the strangely new guy. Lilly looked over and then nodded.

"Oh, he is one of Logan's friends." Lilly said, before turning around and grabbing Logan's attention. "Who's the guy thats staring at Veronica in a kind of creepy way." Lilly said loudly enough for most of the people outside eating lunch could hear. Logan sighed and stood.

"Veronica thats Troy. Now be careful because we haven't figured out if he bits yet." Logan said while kneeling down next to her, talking to her like a child. Veronica rolled her eyes and pushed, so that he lost his balance and fell to the ground. She looked up once more to see that Troy was still looking at her.

"The question is can he speak?" Veronica said, looking at him. Lilly continued to laugh, first from Veronica knocking over Logan to her comment about Troy. Veronica smiled at the sound of Lilly's laugh and chuckled a bit. Troy then finally spoke.

"So you know Logan?" He said and Veronica raised an eyebrow. _Not the best way to greet someone, eh?_

"Yeah. He is our school's obligatory psychotic jackass." Veronica replied with, putting emphasis on the last word. Lilly covered her mouth to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Logan looked away from his conversation.

"You rang?" He asked and Veronica rolled her eyes, before her gaze returned to Troy.

"So my names Troy Vandergraff, you?" He said, making that his second sentence. _Much better introduction_.

"Veronica Mars." She replied with. He smiled at her and when the silence continued she began to feel a bit awkward._ I swear if he doesn't talk I am throwing my tray of food on him._

"Well now that we got that out of our systems, would you like to catch a movie on friday or something?" He asked and Veronica was a bit taken aback.

"Uh, sure." She said, smiling shyly. After she responed Troy continued to smile, while Duncan got up and left. Veronica turned and watched him leave and when his blue shirt disappeared around the corner and her eyes landed on Logan, who had been watching Duncan leave as well. _He is the one that broke up with me and then ignored me._ She thought to herself and she looked at Logan. She knew he couldn't hear her thoughts, but it seemed as if he could. Troy said they could properly meet later, before he grabbing his things and leaving the courtyard.

* * *

"Mars!" Dick yelled from across the courtyard. Lilly laughed as he stormed over here and Logan cocked and eyebrow as one of his best buddies came charging over, his death glare on the one and only Veronica Mars.

"What'd you do to him?" Logan asked as Dick got closer.

"I'm trying to get in touch with my past to figure that one out myself." She said, shrugging it off. She was about to take a bite of her food, when Dick walked right up to her, grabbed her up by the arm and pulled her up.

"Hey!" Logan yelled standing up and Lilly, stood, holding him back.

"Rough much." Veronica said, wincing under his grip.

"We need to talk." He said, letting go of her and walking away. She looked over to Logan and Lilly before walking off after Dick. Lilly looked up at Logan and raised an eyebrow at him. He sat down, trying to ignore her look.

"Why the sudden need to protect Veronica?" She asked, eyeing him suspisiously.

"She is your best friend and a tad on the petite side. If Duncan isn't going to look out for her, someone should." He said and Lilly sat there, contemplating what he said for a few seconds before nodding.

Veronica followed Dick across the courtyard and into the parking lot. She was pretty much jogging trying to keep up with him. He walked over to his car and opened the door. He sat down and slammed the door shut. Veronica paused for a second, before walking up to his window.

"What's going on, Dick?" She asked, pretty much impatient by now.

"What is up with that father of yours?" He asked and Veronica crossed her arms.

"Which friend did he arrest now?" She asked, growing impatient. Whenever one of her friends were stupid enough to get arrested, she always had to hear about it. How her father should mind his own business. Then when he would save them, they would be so gracious. It was a deadly cycle.

"He slept with my mother!" He yelled and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Your parents have been divorced for how long?" She said, not seeing what the big deal was. Then again, when she last checked her records, the ex Betina Casablances was married to some other guy now. They travel all around Europe, making it hard for her kids to visit her.

"No he slept with her seventeen years ago. When my parents were still married." He said and Veronica shut her mouth.

"What brought this one up?" She asked, trying to act like what he said wasn't true.

"Dear old Dad's last wife. They got into a fight the other night about the divorce and mine and Beaver's names ended up in it. My dad began yelling and she yelled about how I may not even be his son." Dick said and Veronica stepped back, hitting the car behind her. "You better find out what the hell is going on." He said, before peeling out of his parking spot, leaving Veronica standing there. She watched him drive off and even when his car disappeared she didn't move. She heard the bell ring in the distance, but that didn't even get her moving.

"Hey, Veronica." Logan said, coming up to her.

"I don't want to talk. Can you talk me home?" She asked, feeling sick to her stomache and no longer in the mood to attend her classes. She then began walking to his vehicle, not waiting for him to respond.


	5. To go or not to go

**A/N: Alrighty now. I know I shocked a lot of people with the whole Dick Mars thing. I like Dick and I think him being a Casablances could be bad for him. After what his brother did and his father's rep, it goes to his head and he thinks he is a horrible person. So I plan to make a new Dick. Okay not new, but more in the story. As always flashebacks are _bold italic_ and Veronica's thoughts are **_italics_**. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Lilly collapsed on Veronica's bed while Veronica was on the computer, doing homework or surfing the net, Lilly didn't care to know. They had been sitting in the room for over an hour, trying to think of something to do other then count the seconds that were slowly ticking by. The first fifteen minutes were spent talking about how Veronica's date with Troy went, which was uneventful. Very. Now they were just laying around trying to think of something to do. A saturday afternoon with no plans was bad enough. But now they were heading to a saturday night without plans as well. There was a single knock on the door before Keith walked in, smiling at the girls.

"You girls look busy. What are the plans for the night?" He asked smiling at them. Veronica didn't look away from her laptop when her father spoke to them. She could barely look at him after the news she was given a couple weeks back. She avoided her father as much as possible and avoided Dick completely. She was having a hard time thinking of a way to bring it up with her father, and since she hand no news, she had nothing to tell dick. Lilly sighed before proping herself up on her elbows to look at Keith..

"Daddy Mars, do you have to rub it in?" She said in an amused sarcastic tone. Keith smiled at her before looking at his own daughter.

"Well I'm heading to work. If your going to be late, call me." He said before shutting the door behind him and leaving. The front door closed a few minutes later, but the silence remained. Veronica stared at the door her father just closed. Everyone has offically let her down.

"There has to be something to do." Veronica started with as she looked back at the computer. Lilly bit her lip for a moment trying to think.

"You think there is any beach parties tonight?" Lilly asked and Veronica hesitated. Truth be told, Meg invited Veronica and Lilly to a beach party, Veronica just neglected to tell Lilly about it. Hell, even Logan asked if she was going.

_**

* * *

"So you invited to the beach party tonight?" He asked walking up to her locker. He smiled at her, but her smiled faded as he brought up the party Meg had invited her to just last period.**_

_**"Yeah, Meg invited me." Veronica said putting her last books in her locker. She began to run her hand through her hair, before reaching for the hair tie on her wrist. She wrapped the hair tie around her half ass pony tail three times, before dropping her hands to her sides.**_

_**"You going to go?" He asked, sensing something was wrong with, and it became even more obvious when Veronica just shrugged.**_

_**"I think I might just hang out with Lilly tonight." She said doing her best to avoid all the parties she could. Lilly maybe be Logan's girlfriend, but Logan and Veronica seem to have a lot in common recently, so maybe he would just let it be.**_

_**"I was going to ask Lilly if she wanted to come." Logan said and Veronica shut her locker before looking at him. Apparently it wouldn't be so easy. If he talked to Lilly, she would want to go and if Veronica didn't go she would be asked interrogated.**_

_**"Go with Duncan or something, just let Lilly and me hang out." She said a little more harshly then she meant to. She gritted her teeth. She didn't want to be rough with him, because if she drove him away, he would be more likely to ignore her request.**_

_**"What the big deal?" He asked, taken aback by her sudden rudness. Veronica knew she had to of blown it. He was curious and she pretty much assured him that there was somthing to be curious about.**_

_**"High school parties blow." She said in a monotone voice before walking out before he had a chance to respond. He watched her leave as people pushed past him in the hall. Lilly walked up to him, but there was a moment or so before he looked away from Veronica's retreating back. Something was up with her, but he knew that she would tell him. He knew it.

* * *

**_

Obviously he listened to her and never mentioned it to Lilly. Maybe he trusted that she had a reason she didn't want to go. Maybe he understood that. It shocked her to say the least, but now Lilly wanted to know.

"Earth to Mars?" Lilly said and Veronica sighed.

"Why does everyone like saying that. I'm changing my last name." Veronica said, using double meaning. One meaning was from the previous stated and then other was because she was so angered with her father. Veronica not only had to just find out that she could have been a Kane and not a Mars. Now she finds out that the older Casablances boy could be her brother. The last name Mars was definatly jinxed. "Oh yeah. There is a party tonight. Meg invited me." Veronica said, acting as if she actually forgot.

"Good job Mars. Okay I am going to pick out your outfit. Then we will go to the station to tell the dad your staying at my house. Then we will go to my house and get ready before heading to the party." Lilly said and as if on cue, Veronica's phone rang. Lilly rushed over to Veronica's bed side table and answered.

"Hello? Oh hey Meg. Just come to Veronica's. I'll get Duncan to be my dad on the phone. Bye." Lilly said and then proceeded to hang up.

"I'm guessing Meg is joining us at our 'getting ready for the party' party. And she needs someone to pretend to be your parents so she can say she is staying at your house?" Veronica said and Lilly smiled at her. Meg definatly had uptight parents, but they always found a way around that.

"Maybe we should invite Madison to join us." Lilly said going through Veronica's phone book. Veronica was about to say something when Lilly paused.

"Madison isn't in here." Lilly said, looking at Veronica confused.

"I deleted her." Veronica said simply, before cautiously taking the phone out of Lilly's hand. This was one she didn't want to go right now and she was praying that Lilly would remain her old self and not worry about prying.

"I thought you guys got along great." Lilly asked, before proceeding to go through Veronica's closet looking for an outfit. Veronica sighed and hoped it wouldn't go any further then this. She hadn't spoken to anyone about the party and Lilly never asked about it, until this very moment.

"At Shelly's party, Meg told me she wrote 'Slut' and 'KIll this one' on my car." Veronica said in a quiet voice. Lilly turned around shocked.

"That whore is so not allowed near any of us anymore." Lilly said, before returing to the closet. "All your clothes are so modest." Lilly says before pulling out a dress smiliar to the one she wore to Shelly's party. It was three different shades of blue and had some brown. It was a mid thigh, speghetti strap dress.

"I'm sorry." Veronica said smiling at Lilly. Lilly continued speaking but Veronica wasn't really listening. That was the good thing about having a friend like Lilly. She knew when you didn't want to talk about something and when to change the subject. When the doorbell rang and Lilly went to answer it, it finally hit Veronica. Lilly hadn't changed. It had been Veronica who changed after the incident. The once timid and shy Veronica Mars was now becoming less timid and more, in a way, Logan. She had a become a bit of a smart ass, but not so much in a cocky way. She smiled to herself upon this realization. It finally meant that she wasn't like the rest of thein crowd. Lilly returned to her room, Meg in tow.

"Okay we can go now." Lilly said and Veronica shut off her computer and grabbed her dress from her bed. She followed Lilly and Meg out to the Lilly's car. Veronica moved her car off the street and into the driveway since she wouldn't be returning tonight.

* * *

They arrived at the police station and the three blondes climbed out of Lilly's car. They walked into the station and straight past the desk to the sheirff's office, where Veronica's dad was most likely to be found. They walked in and Keith looked up and smiled at the girls.

"Meg, I see you have joined the girls on the hunt for something to do." He said and Meg nodded before speaking.

"Yeah. We decided to stay at Lilly's for the night, but we wanted to come and check with you first." Meg said and Keith smiled disappeared.

"Why is it always Lilly's? Is my cooking really that bad?" He asked and two of the three girls laughed. "Alright, but call me in the morning." He said and Veronica nodded, her face strict and straight.

"I will." She said before the three girls said good bye and left the office. Veronica was about to follow them, but she told them to go ahead and call Duncan and that she needed to talk to her dad. They nodded and she walked back into her dad's office, shutting the door behind her. She needed to do it. She not only needed to do it for Dick, but for herself as well.

"What is is sweety?" He asked and Veronica looked out the window, not really wanting to look him in the eyes. It was now or never.

"Rememeber when you told me that there was suspision that I could be a Kane because of mom and Jake?" She asked, taking her time to get to the point. Trying to be more suttle then blunt.

"Yeah. Why the sudden importance? We had this talk several months ago. What happened?" He asked and was about to stand, but Veronica shook her head. She remained quiet for a few minutes before nodding and speaking.

"What can you tell me about you and Betina Casablances?" She asked and Keith sat back in his seat. He scratched his head before responding.

"What brought this up?" He asked, obviously seeing what she meant. Veronica blinked back tears when he said this. He pretty much told her that they had spent that one night together. That one night that would produce Dick. The one night that would prove Dick was living a lie.

"Dick came up to me and asked me about it. Said his dad's recent divorcee mentioned that he wasn't even a Casablances." She said, not looking at her father and doing her best to hold back her tears. Even her dad had to do this to her. He had to hurt her like everyone else. Everyone. _But Logan_. Veronica thought to herself out of no where. One fo the people she expected to betray her was one of the only people not to hurt her.

"It was a one time thing. I had gotten so pissed at your mother for what she did with Jake. I met Betina at a bar and she was going through the same thing with Richard. A few drinks later we ended up in a hotel room. The next morning we agreed to never mention the incident again. I ended up telling your mother and she told her husband. That was as far as it went, until now." He said and Veronica, rolling her eyes, walked to the door. Her hand gripped the door knob tightly, but she didn't open it. Instead she spoke.

"Thats nice and all, but who is Dick's father. Come on dad. I almost had a brother and sister. I'm sure you can manage to tell me if Dick is my brother." She said, half yelling. She had never been this upset with her father and if it wasn't for the fact that she needed to know for herself and for Dick, she would have left already.

"When you guys were five, before the Kane's moved back in, we had a paternity test done. He looked very little like Cassidy. Yet you and him looked so much alike and." He said, but then stopped after mentioning how they looked alike.

"And the results came back that he was your son." She said and Keith looked away, telling her that it was true. Veronica nodded, more angered then upset now. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. She ignored the looks from the other officers and left the station. Lilly and Meg were in the parking lot waiting for her. She took a deep breath, doing what she could to calm down, before jogging over to the car.

* * *

They arrived at Lilly's house and walked in, carrying in the clothes they planned on changing into. The house was quiet, which Veronica was used to because only four people lived in this huge house. Besides the parents were never home anyways. They walked through the living room, to see Duncan, Logan, Dick and Cassidy sitting on the couch watching a movie. The four of them looked up when the three girls walked in.

"I see you girls are getting ready for the party tonight." Logan said with his usual smirk. Lilly smirked back and nodded. Veronica avoided eye contact with Dick and she could tell that he was trying to catch her eyes. She turned and walked towards Lilly's room without a word to anyone. The other two followed her after exchanging looks.


	6. The Party

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. My computer doesnt have internet connection right now, so I had to transfer all my stories to my dad's computer before I could update. So here is chapter 6. ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter Six

Duncan started his car along with Logan. Lilly hopped in the front seat of Logan's car and Veronica climbed in the back seat of the same car. Some girl Veronica just met got in Duncan's car with Beaver. Her name was Cindy, but when you called her by that she got really cross, so Mac it was. Meg climbed in the front seat of Duncan's car and Dick hopped in the back seat of Logan's car, much to Veronica's distaste.

The ride was silent for most of the ride. Of course once Lilly and Logan started their own conversation, Dick wanted to start one with Veronica. One conversation that really stuck out from the rest. One conversation that Veronica was dreading and by the way Dick spoke, she could tell he dreaded it, too.

"So what did your dad say since you have been avoiding me completely?" He asked, turning to look at her. Veronica pursed her lips, cursing her dad for sleeping with the women in the bar. It could have been any other one, but he had to sleep with the one that would produce Dick.

"He said he remembers what you are talking about and yes you are his." She said, not looking at him and purposely looking out the window. She felt Dick sit back in his seat and then sigh.

"Wow." He said, realizing his whole life was now a lie. And now, just like Veronica, he couldn't wait to get to the party. Neptune. The city of lies, secrets and backstabbing.

* * *

They pulled up the beach and both Veronica and Dick were out of the car barely after it parked. Veronica walked over to Duncan's car and waited for Meg to get out. Once she did, Veronica grabbed her arm and led her down to the beach. Lilly ran to catch up with them, leaving the guys and Mac behind.

"We should have brought our swim suits." Lilly said dreamily, looking out to the water. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Think of how cold the water is." Meg said and Lilly told her that after enough drinks, nothing was cold. With that said, Lilly grabbed three filled shot glasses and handed one to each of the girls. Lilly and Meg took theirs right away, but Veronica paused for a second. She weighed her options. A party like last time or the chance to forget how everyone hurt her. She took a breath before taking the shot. She'd rather forget. Besides, she had people here that actually liked her rather then the last party, where everyone hated her for the most part.

The three girls took two more shots and then grabbed mixed drinks, more rum then coke of course, off the table and walked to the shore line. They kicked off their shoes and began to walk through the water, sipping on their drinks.

* * *

By the time the girls finished their drinks, they were kicking water back and forth at each other, laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. Veronica paused and looked over by the drink table, where she spotted Madison. Veronica rolled her eyes and then she noticed Troy by the bonfire. She was about to point him out to Lilly, when she saw him lean forward and kiss Caitlin deeply, his arm around her. Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbed Lilly's drink and finished it. Lilly protested, but Meg pointed to where Veronica was looking. Lilly's jaw dropt as she watched the scene in front of her. So much for nice guys. Veronica charged out of the water and back up to the drink table, followed closely by a concerned Lilly and a worried Meg.

"Shots again." Veronica asked, when Lilly and Meg caught up. They each grabbed a shot and took it without complaint.

"You guys stop playing in the water." Logan said when the guys came up behind them. He picked up a shot and Veronica took it out of his hand and downed it. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Lilly. She pointed over to where Troy was, his arm around Caitlin. Logan glared over there, along with Duncan. But who walked over there suprised them. Dick was the one, charging over there. He tackled Troy to the ground roughly, closely followed by Logan and Duncan.

"I think Dick likes you." Meg said, but Veronica shook her head.

"I can guarentee he doesn't like me." Veronica said, although with a smile on her face. _Talk about a big brother_. She thought to herself, before the girls decided to rush over and put an end to the violence. It confused Veronica though. Was Dick really different then everyone thought he was. Was he really going to be the over protective brother to Veronica? It baffled her, but then she smiled. Then again, even when they didn't get along, and even though they fought a lot, he did have a soft spot for her usually. Sure they were cruel to one another for the first two years of high school, but he would never have done anything that would really hurt her. As of now, she had another person she could go to. Someone that was more shocking then having Logan to run to.

The fight ended and Troy left without question. Caitlin tried to stay, but she was shunned so bad that she left just after Troy. Veronica smiled when she walked over to the drink table. She was in such a good mood that she even smiled at Madison who was smiling at her. _Wait. Why is Madison smiling at me._ Veronica thought as Madison walked over to her.

"Listen, Veronica, I wanted to apologize about everything I said about you. The whole Lilly thing had me a bit worried. Forgive me." She said, handing her a drink as a peace offering. Veronica studied her for a moment, before nodding and taking the drink without thought. Alchohol does that to you. Madison smiled widely, before walking off, probably to find Dick. Before Veronica could even take a sip from the Madison drink, Duncan walked over to her.

"Veronica. Can we talk?" He asked and Veronica smiled at him.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" She asked, feeling light once again. Like she did whenever he was around. Then again, Logan did the same thing for her, but this was Duncan. Veronica's true love. Right?

"About the break up. It was my mom. She told me about your mom and my dad and I got so worried and I thought that you and me and well. I just didn't know what to do. And then when I found out that we weren't releated I felt so bad for breaking up with you I didn't know if I had the courage to talk to you again." He said rambling on in an apologetic form. Veronica leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Duncan its okay. I would have done the same." She said, trying to calm him.

"So can we start over?" He asked and she smiled.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling at Duncan, her boyfriend again. He was about to say something else, when Dick and Logan called him over to the fire. He was about to ignore them, when Veronica told him to go ahead. He smiled at her, kissed her forhead and ran off. Veronica was about to take a sip from the cup when Meg rushed over.

"Don't drink that." She said and Veronica jumped.

"Why not?" Veronica asked, lowering the drink.

"Its a trip to the dentist." Meg said and Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Madison does it to people she doesn't like. She spits in the drink. You know, a six grader prank. It's very middle school of her." Meg said and Veronica nodded, before looking horrified as realization hit her. The drink that appeared out of no where. If no one offered it to her and Madison hated her so much, then maybe she was the key to what happened to Veronica. Maybe she was the key to why she can't remember the night she lost her virginity. She dropt the drink on the ground, shocking Meg, before rushing back up to Madison. She grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.

"You gave me a trip to the dentist the night of Shelly's party, didn't you?" Veronica said and Madison rolled her eyes, before walking away, swaying her hips in the slutty way she usually did. Veronica stood in her spot for a moment, looking around. She needed to find Dick. Madison was dating Dick at Shelly's party. If he drugged her drink for some reason, then it would end how she got drugged that night. If he didn't, then she would have to find someone who had it in for Madison. She spotted Dick down by the shore line with Logan. She tightened her fists and rushed down the beach. Dick was babbling loudly to Logan about anything, when Veronica came charging at him in a drunken way, knocking him into the water.

"Whoa. Note to self, watch out for blondie when she is pissed. Or drunk. Not sure which she is right now." Logan said, backing up and making his a usual smart ass comment. Dick resurfaced and looked at Veronica.

"Dude, sis, whats the problem?" Dick asked, oblivious to the fact that she as totally pissed and Logan looked confused to why she was pissed and why Dick had just called her sis.

"Sis?" He asked, but the other two ignored him.

"Did you give Madison a drink with a roofie in it last year at Shelly's party?" Veronica asked and Dick looked at her confused. He tired to push himself out of the water. He failed the first time, but the second time he stood.

"I got some GHB from Luke if thats what you mean." He said and Veronica looked around, not sure where to go with this. Tears glistened her eyes as everything began to peice together.

"Dick, what she is asking you is did you give it to Madison?" Logan said and Dick focused his attention on Logan now.

"Yeah, but she didn't want the drink because it wasn't diet." He said, stumbling around. When he finished his sentence, Veronica collapsed into the water and rubbed her hands on her arms. Dick began to looked worried and angry with himself. He may not be the brightest person, but even he knew when he fucked up. Duncan and Lilly, who had been watching the scene from the drink table, came rushing down to the to them once Veronica collapsed.

"What's going on?" Duncan asked, seeing his girlfriend sitting the water, holding herself.

"I wish I knew. You guys bring Dick up to the car. We need to get him out of here before he starts something. Go to my house. I'll find Beaver after I help Veronica." Logan said and the other two helped Dick out of the water. Meg ran over to them, but Duncan told her to start his car and tossed the keys at her. Once they were heading up the beach, Logan kneeled down by Veronica in the water.

"Okay. Tell me whats up?" He said, but recieved no response. She leaned back and laid down in the water, so just her nose and mouth were sticking out. She laid there for a few moments, before sitting up and pushing her wet hair out of her face.

"Nothings up. Its all down." She said, ringing some of the water out of her hair, tears mixing in with the water falling down her cheeks.

"Well look at me. I'm a wreck, so I am sure your no worse." He said, trying to cheer her up. She tried to smile, but with the news she was just given, she didn't have anything in her that would help her smile.

"My best friend almost died." She said and Logan rolled his eyes. _Thats something that doesn't happen to anyone._

"My girlfriend almost died." He responded with and Veronica nodded. _He did have a valid point. Maybe the drinking should stop, before something else happens._

"My mom left and my parents got a divorce." She said, her heart breaking when she thought of her parents. Her mom who slept with Jake and her dad who slept with Dick's mom. _Okay, so other people have gone through that, but it was still on the list._

"My mom commited suicide and my dad is in jail." He said and she nodded. _Yeah, that beats mine._

"I just found out that my dad had an affair with Betine Casablances, after he found out my mother was having an affair with Jake Kane, and that Dick is my brother, but thankfully I'm not a Kane." After she said this, Logan was quiet for a few moments, trying to process it. _Maybe I finally beat him. Why am I trying to beat him though. Do I need his comfort?_

"Wow. Um. My dad was sleeping with my girlfriend, who was sleeping with at least three other people." He said and Veronica shook her head. _Okay, so those are close._

"I was drugged and raped at Shelly's party." She said and Logan shut his mouth. Veronica covered her mouth, shocked that she actually told him. _Well that one beats all._

"Wait what?" He asked, his face shocked.

"You want the play by play of what I got. Dick gave Madison and rum and coke with GHB in it. She only likes diet so she decided to get rid of it. She noticed me walk by, so she decided to give me a trip to the dentist, which is her spitting in the drink. She hands me the drink and once I get out of the crowd, I notice a drink in my hand. I take a sip from it and assume its just rum and coke. Fifteen minutes later I remember laying down by the pool. The next thing I remember is waking up the next morning and looking for my underwear with a searing pain in my thighs. I walked out to my car and find 'slut' and 'Aaron it should have been her' on my car. End of story." She said, not looking at Logan. She grinded her teeth together and held back tears. Logan noticed this and pulled her over to him. He sat down in the water and wrapped his arms around her when she started to cry.

* * *

Once she she was able to breathe normally again, she began to be able to slow her tears. She pulled herself out of Logan's lap and stood. Her dress was now heavy and clingy once she got out of the water. She walked onto the sand, followed by Logan, and it stuck to her feet, which was one of those things that drove her insane.

"We need to find Beaver and Mac." Logan said and Veronica nodded. She walked back over to Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck to show her appreciation for his comfort. He hugged her back and after a few moments where she felt more safe then she had in a long time, she pulled away. She looked up at him and smiled and before she could even process that she felt safe with him, he bent down and placed his lips over hers. She responded as most people do when someone kisses them. She kissed back. The kiss was long and passionite, unlike the other moments they shared like this. The other times were quick pecks, but once Logan brushed his tounge across her lips and she granted him entrance, it became so much more. But after those few moments in blissful heaven, reality sank in and once it did, Veronica roughly pulled away.

"We can't do that." She said, before turning away. She began to walk back towards the party to find Cassidy and his date. Logan watched her as she walked back towards the group of people. He didn't move and he wasn't even sure if he was breathing, he just watched her walk away. He didn't know what it was, but when ever he was with her, he couldn't control himself. He felt need to protect her and be there for her. He wanted to kiss and touch her. He had no idea why, but he needed her. He needed for her to be around him and for the first time, it didn't bother him to have people around, let alone people who cared.


	7. Catching up

**Chapter Seven**

A few months passed since the oh so very joyful beach party. Everything returned to pretty much how things were before Aaron attacked Lilly. Well everything except Logan and Veronica. For the first time they didn't talk at all. They were usually good friends, but now they were never seen together. Veronica avoided Logan at all costs for a month, before he realized what she was doing. After that, they just stayed away from each other as much as they could. Most of the school noticed this, especially because they were part of the most talked about people in the school. Yet, all though it was talked about, people didn't really seem to care about it. It was just something to gossip about. Well with the exception of Lilly and Duncan. The spring dance was less than a month away and since Logan and Veronica refused to speak, it would make for a very awkward night.

* * *

"What are we doing for the spring dance?" Duncan asked Veronica while they sat in the journalism room. She looked from her computer to him.

"Um, I don't know. Dress up? Dance?" Veronica said, not really sure what to say.

"Well Lilly and I were planning to have another 'not go to the dance' party." Duncan said Veronica bit her lip, before smiling weakly.

"We got busted last time, remember." Veronica said just as the bell rang. They gathered there stuff and walked into the hallway.

"Yeah, well, we're teens. We're supposed to get into trouble." Duncan said as Lilly came up behind them.

"Did you tell her about the dance?" Lilly asked and Duncan sighed.

"I was working on it. It's your turn now." Duncan said, before kissing Veornica's cheek and walking off with Dick and Logan. Lilly watched them and then turned to Veronica.

"First thing before I forget. What's going on with the whole Mars-Casablances thing? I assume Dick brought it up to the parents." Lilly said and Veronica sighed.

"It's a huge mess. We've been talking a lot more though. Right now it looks like things will stay the same, but if Dick keeps pushing his dad, he might just give up custody of him. Which that means he will go to Betine. He would rather live on the streets. That means he goes to my dad. I swear I will _die_ living with Dick." Veronica said dramatically as they waked out into the school parking lot. Lilly nodded sympathetically and then she began to laugh at her.

"He will be living with you guys in a month tops." Lilly responded with and Veronica faked a cry as they walked down the steps. Meg walked up next to the two of them.

"So is the 'dance' still on?" Meg asked and Veronica glared at Lilly.

"Does everyone plan this without me?" Veronica asked, which not only shocked the two girls, but herself as well. She was pretty sure by now they noticed that she was a lot less timid and a lot more Lilly like.

"Well we wanted to make sure that Dick and Meg were in and then work on you and Logan since you two refuse to talk." Lilly said in a way that sounded like she was defending herself. Veronica raised an eyebrow as they all got into Lilly's car.

"Dick and Meg. As in a couple." Veronica said, looking at Meg waiting for the scoop.

"What? Ever since he found out he was a Mars, he's been different. He asked me and I said yes." Meg said and Veronica looked at her shocked.

"So you have to go." Lilly said, nearly begging Veronica.

"Logan and I just don't get along as great as we used to." Veronica said and Lilly smiled in her 'I'm plotting' way. Veronica looked at her and immediatly knew she was up to something.

"Tonight you and Logan are hanging out. Duncan and I will go out with Meg and Dick, while you two reconnect. I can't have one of my best friends not friends with my boyfriend. And to add more to it he is your boyfriend's best friend!" Lilly said over dramatizing it like she had with the yellow cotton dress and Veronica began to shake her head. She would just have to keep refusing it.

* * *

Veronica sat in her living room with Logan. They had been sitting there in silence for around fifteen minutes now. The other four left around ten minutes ago after realizing that even with them there, they wouldn't talk. To say the least, things weren't going well. Veronica prayed for the night to end and Logan... Well, who knows what goes through Logan's head.

"Veronica?" Logan said, causing her to startle and jump a bit.

"Huh?" She responded with, very unenthusiastic.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked and Veronica sighed, feeling bad for ignoring him, just like she felt bad when she did the same thing to Dick. _I think I may have a problem with avoiding things I don't want to deal with. My dad had tried to talk to me about the whole Mars-Casablances-Kane thing. I was suddenly tired at eight p.m._

"A lot has been going on, I guess." She said, using the best lie she could come up with right then.

"I see." He paused. Then continued. "Now how about you tell methe truth." He said and Veronica looked at him weridly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, doing her best to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Every since we were twelve I have been able to tell when you were lying. Now just tell me and makes this all very simple for us." He said and Veronica sighed. _Damn him and his stupid lying detecting skills._

"What happens everytime we are together?" She asked, breaking it down for him.

"We talk. I open up to you and vise versa." He said and Veronica laughed a bit at how sentimental he was being right now. And to how much he was avoiding the truth. _See Mr. Echolls. We both avoid things we don't want to discuss. We are not so different after all._

"And then?" She said, urging him on. He nodded finally realizing he had no choice but to see it her way.

"We usually kiss." He said and Veronica applauded.

"Correct. Now why is that terrible. Because I am dating your best friend and you are dating mine. Not just dating, but on going dating. As in pretty serious." She said and Logan looked away.

"Veronica, I like talking to you. We kissed a couple times. Its no crime. Lilly slept with god knows how many people while we've been dating." Logan said and Veronica turned her head sharply at him.

"And Duncan has been completly faithful." She snapped at him and he sighed.

"Yes. Kissing isn't so bad though." He said, standing and moving to sit next to her on the couch. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he have her a light peck on the lips. He pulled away and leaned back.

"Pretty much the same thing, but just one was on the cheek and one was on the lips." He said and Veronica nodded slowly. Then she smiled. _Someone likes to twist the truth, now don't we. Alright Mr. Echolls. I'll play your little game._

"You've been thinking this through haven't you?" She asked and he smiled widely.

"Yes. Now can I have the only person I feel free enough to open up to back?" He asked and she smiled. Then she nodded.

"I guess." She said simply and he smiled.

"Good, because my sister wants me home for dinner. She wants to try her cooking on me and I am not suffering through it alone." He said before grabbing her hand and dragging her off of the couch before she even had a chance to process and turn down what he said.

* * *

Veronica choked down the last bit of her food and smiled at Trina. Logan dropt his napkin on his plate and forced a compliment, before picking up his and the proceeding to pick up Veronica's plate. Veronica thanked Trina and was about to follow Logan when Trina said to sit down.

"Logan's night to do the dishes and I need to talk with my little bro." She said, before exiting the dining room. This was the first time she had dinner over here that Aaron and Lynn hadn't been at. Aaron spent a lot of the dinner complimenting how polite, smart and pretty she was. It didn't bother her then, but now it gave he chills. Then there was Lynn. Lynn was always very nice to her. She would compliment Veronica in less shallow ways then Aaron and was like a second mother to Veronica. She looked around awkwardly now, but when she heard her name brought up in the other room, she couldn't help but get up and listen.

"I thought you were dating Duncan's sister. Dear daddy's play thing." Trina said, obviously knowing she was getting under Logan skin, which seemed to be her intention. Logan turned a bit red from anger, but remained calm.

"Veronica and I are friends." He said. Veronica looked passed him and noticed a maid doing the dishes. They were silent for a few moments and when the maid finshed, Trina sent her home.

"Then I will be fine leaving my baby brother home alone with his 'friend'." She said, pinching his cheek when she said baby brother and using air qoutes for the word friend. Logan then burst out from anger.

"I'm not sure what your implying but I swear if you are in anyway implying she is anything below your standards, I will make sure you end up on the streets." He said and Trina smiled. She walked towards the front door and Veronica followed them, doing her best to make sure she did it quietly.

"Keep her around. Its nice not having some girl with her breast hanging out at the dinner table." Trina said, before shutting the front door. Logan turned around, running a hand through his hair and Veronica smiled when his eyes landed on her.

"You were listening?" He asked, dropping his hand.

"Only a little." She said, holding her index and thumb finger centimeters apart.

"Well no need to worry about anything she says. She a bit loopy." He said before leading her to his room. He opened the door and Veronica walked in collapsing on his king sized bed with a sigh. He walked over to his vent and began to unscrew it.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled a bottle of Jack from his vent hiding place.

"Lilly gave it to me earlier today. Said that the four of them are going to a party and that we should have our own party while we work out our problems. She said if the bottle is not nearly empty by tomorrow, she won't be a happy camper." He said, collapsing into his bean bag chair. He began to open the bottle and smirked at Veronica who shook her head.

"I'm not a big Jack fan. I think you can handle it yourself." She said and Logan smiled, before taking a chug from the bottle.

* * *

Veronica giggled like mad as she pulled the half gone bottle from her lips. Logan had talked her into having some around five minutes after she said no. Now it was an hour later, and both were rather giddy. Veronica was laying on his bed, on her stomach, her feet in the air, kicking back and forth. Logan was upside down in his bean bag chair and the two were talking and Veronica was giggling like every few seconds, making Logan smile and laugh.

"So your grandpa died when you were ten?" She said and Logan shook his head.

"No thats when you went to Disneyland. My grandpa died when I was five." Logan said and Veronica laughed.

"Oh yeah, Disneyland. I don't like those dwarfs." She said glaring into space.

"And you don't like people eating lobsters!" He said and Veronica turned her glare to him.

"That was once and I was seven!" She yelled to him, before laughing. "At least I'm not a guy that got a purse for my tenth birthday!" She said and Logan swatted at her playfully.

"Yeah, that was the same year we went to the zoo and when my dad gave me a bloody nose." He said looking up at her.

"Ow. That sounds like an awesome present. Like the pear christmas!" She said taking another drink from the bottle and handing it to Logan.

"To the Echolls family!" He said, raising up the bottle and then taking a swig.

"I should have brought pears!" She said loudly.

"Yeah and I could bring Brad and Suzy to see if you could hook them up this time around." He said and Veronica glared once again.

"Yeah and I can bring Tammy around so you can get further then second base this time!" She said and he flipped over on the bean bag, landing on the ground. He jumped up and onto the bed. He grabbed her side and she laughed as it left her with a tickling sensation.

"Tell me something serious." He said laying on his back. Veronica looked at him, trying to think of something.

"I still have no idea who raped me at Shelly's party." She said and Logan looked at her. He reached his hand up and moved hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He muttered something and Veronica asked him to repeat himself since she didn't catch it.

"If I found the guy would you like me better." He said looking up at her seriously. Veronica tilted her head a bit, somewhat confused.

"We are friends. I don't dislike you or anything." She said, assuming he meant that she was still mad at him. She was glad they hung out and she didn't want him thinking that she was going to continue avoiding him.

"I want you to like me like you like Duncan." He said, taking a drink from the bottle and sitting up. He turned around on the bed and leaned on the bedpost. Veronica half turned to look at him.

"What about Lilly?" She asked, before sitting up and moving closer to him.

"I love her. I do. But sometimes I feel stronger for you then I do for her." He said and Veronica crawled over to him. "Maybe its because I'm comfortable around you. Maybe because you bring out a better side to me. I don't know what it is." He said and before he could think Veronica threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Of course, Logan wasn't the one to refuse a kiss, especially after a few drinks. He flipped her around so she was on her back and moved over her, slipping his tounge into her mouth and deepening the kiss.

* * *

The heated make out lasted for quite sometime before Logan pulled away. The pain of his member pushing against his pants was growing to be intolerable and he couldn't do anything. Not now. Not when they had been drinking.

"Hey you." She said, trying to pull him back he shrugged her hand off.

"We can't. We have to stop." He said and Veronica's face turned grim.

"I finally loosen up a bit around and now your telling me no." She said, getting slightly angry.

"No what I mean is if we continue, we will continue. There will be no stopping it." He said and Veronica finally caught on.

"You can't do that to Lilly can you." She said and he shook his head.

"Its not that. Its just we've been drinking and your not thinking clearly. If this happens again, maybe we will be sober and maybe we will know what we want." He said and Veronica smiled. She kissed him lightly, but passionitly. She pulled away then pushed him on to his back. She curled up in his arm, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forhead. They were both asleep within moments.


	8. Beach and Rooks

**A/N: I'm updating so fast! Anyways. This chapter is basically the chapter where you see how much everyone trusts Logan and Veronica. No one sees whats really going on between the two of them, and this where they first realise there is something going on between them. Events from Shelly's party come up in this chapter and Veronica takes it badly at first, but then decides there is nothing she can do about it and then we have an somewhat a topic from an episode, only more dramatized!! Its a long chapter, so you better enjoy it! ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter eight

Veronica woke to the sound of quiet click and Lilly's laughter. She popped her eyes opened and immediatly regretted it. She threw her hand out as if to reach for the blinds that were across the room from the bed. A moment later the room was dark and she was able to open her eyes without being blinded and getting a huge headache. Duncan was standing by the window and it seemed to be that he was the one who closed the blinds.

"Got a hangover sweety." He said, kneeling next to her. She nodded, trying to figure out where she was and what had happened. She rolled over and realized she was on Logan's bed. She sat up quickly, which proved to be a very horrible idea as her world began to spin for a moment. She looked around and saw Logan on the floor and she raised an eyebrow.

"Whats going on?" She asked the five others who were awake before her.

"Well its about one in the afternoon so we decided to come over and make sure you guys weren't having passionite sex without us." Dick said, before laying on the bed where Veronica assumed Logan had been.

"Yeah. We walked in the room to find Veronica taking up most of the king sized bed and Logan damn near falling off." Lilly said laughing. She laid on the bed, her head on Veronica's legs, a camera in her hands.

"He fell off when we woke him up. We were shocked that didn't wake you." Meg said laughing. Veronica tiredly smiled and then proceeded to rub her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah. I remember drinking and talking most of the night. Next thing I knew I was falling of the bed. I got back on and woke up a couple hours later on the floor again. Then you guys came in a couple hours after that. I swear man, if you ever share a bed with that girl, watch out. She kicks. And steals covers." Logan said, looking at Duncan for the last part.

"Yeah, well I'd be worried if I didn't trust you guys. I would probably kill anyone else if I found them in the same bed as Veronica." Duncan said laughing and Veronica bit her lip. _Yeah, but Logan is the one you should be worried about._ Yet, before she could feel guilty she realized that it was indeed no longer friday and it was aftertoon on saturday.

"Oh my god! I never told my dad I wasn't coming home!" Veronica said, immediatly freaking out.

"Calm down girl. Your dad called my house at like ten. I told him you were still sleeping and then I told him you took over my bed." Lilly said and Veronica sighed with relief. Logan then stood up and kissed her and then collapsed onto Lilly making Lilly and Veronica shriek and causing Dick to make a gay comment.

"Well guys, its a beautiful saturday. What are we doing?" Logan asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I was thinking the beach would be awesome!" Meg said and everyone remained silent for a moment, before agreeing.

"I need to go home and get my suit and stuff." Veronica said, looking around the room at everyone.

"I'll take you. We need to talk any way." Dick said in a kind of urgent tone and Veornica agreed immediatly.

"Your car's not here." Lilly said and Dick frowned when he realized she was right.

"I'll drive them. You guys can go get your stuff and we will meet by our normal spot in about an hour." Logan said and Lilly and Duncan both agreed. However, Dick and Meg looked confused.

"You guys have your own spot?" Meg asked and the four laughed, before they began to get ready.

* * *

The three reached Veronica's house and they walked in to see Veronica's dad sitting on the couch watching the television. She smiled and immediatly apologized for not coming home last night.

"Its okay. Lilly told me you guys and Meg had a movie night and you fell asleep during the third movie. Very detailed girl that one is." He said and Veronica inwardly sighed. Keith looked over to Dick and Logan.

"Uh... Keith I guess." Dick said, kind of not sure what to call him. Keith just nodded, obviously understanding what he meant. "Well I confronted my dad about the whole situation and it turns out my mom never told him about it." He said and Keith nodded, looking interested. Logan excused himself, saying he would wait in the car for them and Veronica sat down, waiting to hear what Dick had to say.

"He wants you out, doesn't he." Keith said and Dick sighed.

"He said he will still be giving me my share of money, but in a seperate account, since he rasied me and all. He asked if he should send the money to you." Dick said and Veronica caught on to what was going on. Dick was offically down classing.

"I guess that will have to do. We can move you into the spare bedroom next week. Lianne and I planned on having other kids, but that obviously hadn't happened. I want you to know now, I expect you to follow the same rules I make Veronica follow. You will not be treated any different." Keith said and Dick nodded, immediatly understanding him and thankful to have Keith be so understanding. "I got to head to work now, we can move your stuff in whenever your ready." Keith said, before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Veronica looked at Dick, feeling bad for him even though she got a feeling that he was pretty happy about the move. _Guys are __so__ much more complicated then girls._

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Veronica asked and Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I was a bit nervous. I just found out my dad isn't my dad and that I will be living a completely different lifestyle." Dick said and Veronica nodded, understanding him.

"Yeah. I can only imagine what it would be like. I'm not even in upper class, and I still can barely imagine if my dad lost his job. I'd be looking forward to be being lower middle class!" Veronica said laughing. Dick laughed lightly and then it became awkward. "I'm gonna grab my stuff. Do you have swim shorts, or do you want me to grab some of er- dad's old ones." She said, feeling a bit werid referring her dad to Dick's dad as well.

"I got mine." He said and Veronica nodded, before walking to her room to change. When she finished she walked back out and noticed Dick looking at all the pictures of her as a kid. She walked up behind him and looked at them, too.

"I never noticed how many pictures we had of us together." Veronica said, referring to a picture of Dick and her at the age of six.

"To think when we were younger I call you my wife." He said, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"That probably worried our parents a bit." Veronica said laughing and Dick smiled, then his jaw dropt. Veronica looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We made out at Shelly's party!" He said, his face scrunched up in a disgusted way. Veronica scrunched her nose up.

"Thats enough family time for me." She said, before she began heading to the door, before Dick stopped her. She turned around and he had a sort of upset look on his face. The front door opened Logan walked in, but neither noticed him walk in and when he saw that things looked serious he remaind quiet.

"Remember when we were talking a couple weeks ago and you asked me about Shelly's party. You said you were raped and I said I hardly saw you. I lied." He said and Veronica's face dropt.

"What are you saying?" She asked meekly as she began backing up and Dick swallowed.

"I brought you into the spare bedroom for Beaver. I told him he didn't do so well with awake girls, threw a couple condoms on the bed and left." He said, feeling worse then he had in most of his life. Veronica's stomach began to turn and her eyes teared up. Next thing she knew, Logan and damn near flown across the room and knocked Dick to the floor. He began yelling insanely at Dick.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He yelled, along with several other things. Dick managed to push him off and yell back.

"Me! Your the one who gave Duncan GHB because you thought he needed to loosen up a bit. Wasn't he seen in the room later with Veronica!" Dick yelled back and Logan's posture fell. He turned to look at Veronica, along with Dick, but all they saw was the front door closing.

* * *

Veronica ran out of her neighborhood as fast as she could before Dick and Logan could try to catch up with her. Once she was closer to town, she slowed down and began to walk. _It had to be the two guys I thought I had left, too. _She wiped her eyes and cheeks so that passerbys wouldn't have something to talk about on monday at school. As she walked through the town a car pulled up next to her. She expected it be Logan and Dick, yet it wasn't.

"Well if it isn't my brother's sister." Cassidy said as he slowed down next to her.

"What d'ya know. Just the person I wanted to talk to." She said, opening his car door and getting in while he was still driving. She shut the door and his face dropt slightly.

"What do you want Veronica?" He asked, obviously not happy.

"Feel like going to the beach? Good." She said, not giving Cassidy a choice in the matter. He rolled his eyes and sighed, before driving off down the street. "So I had this dream me and you were in a room together at Shelly's party. The funny part is I found out it wasn't a dream." She said in a snippy tone. Cassidy sighed.

"Nothing happened." He said bluntly.

"Funny. For some reason I don't believe you." Veronica said, crossing her arms.

"I swear. I told Dick to leave. I left a few moments later." He said and Veornica sat back into the seat, sighing loudly.

* * *

Veronica and Cassidy arrived at the beach and Veronica asked if he wanted to join them. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before getting out of the car. They walked towards an area of shade the group usually hung out by. The three others were there already and they seemed to be bored.

"Hey Cassidy." Meg said as they walked over to them.

"Where's Dick and Logan?" Duncan asked as they stopped by the shade. Cassidy shrugged since he had no idea what was going, but Veronica kept walking over to Duncan.

"We had a disagreement. We need to talk." She said, grabbing Duncan's arm and walking away. Duncan, looking baffled, followed her. The group looked around nervously, confused as to what was going on. A few moments later Logan and Dick showed up, both looking quite upset with themselves. The group watched Duncan and Veronica talk, but suprisingly no yelling was going on. A few moments later they returned.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked quietly, but Veronica just threw him a dirty look.

"Well you two should be happy to know I found out what happened. Cassidy says nothing happened and Duncan said it had been consensual." She said in a snippy tone before looking at everyone else. "Whose ready for some fun at the beach!" She said excitedly, pushing the past hour behind her and moving on. There was nothing she could do about it anyway. She looked over to Logan and their eyes met. It seemed as if for a moment she could really see inside of him and it made her stomach start doing the flips it did when she saw Duncan. _Maybe Logan was right about loving someone more._ She thought to herself, before forcing it out of her mind.

* * *

The three girls ran down the beach and ran straight into the water. The salt water flew up as the pressure hit them and they all fell. The guys walked down the beach, three of the four laughing at how childish their girlfriends could be. A few moments later Duncan took Logan down in the water and Dick threw Cassidy into a wave. Veronica laughed at the sight.

"Our boyfriends are so childish." She said, laughing with Lilly and Meg. Duncan rose from the water and Logan popped up, taking in an extreme amount of air. Veronica laughed louder.

"Go Duncan!" She yelled, cheering on her boyfriend. Duncan threw his arms in the air in a victory sort of way. Lilly rolled her eyes and watched as Logan began walking towards them.

"You think thats funny blondie?" He asked, walking straight for Veronica. He lunged for her and she dove away. She began to swim against the current, and Logan continued to follow her.

"Lilly! Ah! Get your boyfriend!" Veronica yelling, laughing and spitting out water as she tried to move fast against the current.

"Duncan go save your girlfriend." Lilly said and Duncan laughed, along with Dick.

"I think this is better." He said, just as Duncan picked up Lilly and Dick grabbed Meg.

"Beav! Come help us!" Dick yelled to his brother, who began to make his way over. The two girls let out a shrill scream when the guys picked them up out of the water. Veronica continued to swim away from Logan, but her petite body was no match for him. He grabbed her leg and pulled her to him. He picked her up and she laughed and screamed at the same time. He leaned by her ear and she stop resisiting as much.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissed her lightly on the cheek. She gave him a strange look, trying to figure out why he was still hung up on it when she said she was moving on. He then smiled before he started spinning her. She let out a shriek and then he let go, sending her flying into the water, just as the other guys threw the other girls. They laughed and high fived when the girls rose from the water.

"How am I failing history!" Veronica yelled outraged to Logan, Dick and Duncan. Logan and Dick both backed up, pushing Duncan closer to his outraged girlfriend.

"Maybe its a mistake." Duncan said, giving her a cheesy smile.

"Well I'm going to find out when I go see Mr. Rooks at four. He offered to help me." She said, showing him the note on her test. "I just don't get it. I understand everything he talks about." She said, sighing.

"Maybe he wants to seduce you." Dick said laughing. The others looked at him, befuddled looks on their faces. "What? Carrie Bishop just lost a sexual assault case against him." He said and Veronica leaned against her locker, with a raised eyebrow.

"How is it we didn't hear about this and you did?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Because we ditched history last week when she accused him of it in class. And I hear everything." He said said and Duncan laughed.

"I doubt that. Besides why would he go for Veronica." He said and Veronica's jaw dropt. Duncan tilted his head to the side in a apologetic way.

"No offence Veronica, but Duncan's right. You could pass for thirteen." Logan said laughing, and she crossed her arms over her chest. She threw her test at Logan and he caught it still laughing

"Thanks a lot guys. Well I'll see you guys later." Veronica said laughing lightly, heading off to Mr. Rooks' classroom. The guys shrugged before heading out to Duncan's car, just because they were rich didn't mean they couldn't carpool.

"You alright Logan?" Dick asked as they neared Duncan's car. Logan had been spacing out since they walked out of the school. Both Dick and Duncan noticed this and it was werid because he was looking down at his books.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get a ride home. I have something to do." He said before turning around and walking back towards the school. The other two exchanged looks, before getting in Duncan's car.

* * *

Veronica knocked softly on Mr. Rooks door. He smiled and waved her in. He finished talking to the two students in front of him before telling them to pack up since his next appointment was here. He gestured towards a sit by his desk and Veronica sat down.

"Sorry about that. Those kids have been absent a lot and they needed to do a heafty load of make up work to do." He was about continue when kids began running down the hall laughing and talking loud. Mr. Rooks told Veronica to hold on for a second. He walked over and told the kids that even though school is out, they still shouldn't be running in the halls. He smiled at them, before shutting the door. "I also noticed that you have been absent a few times. But not all day. Want to elaborate?" He asked sitting in the desk next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I understand all of the material. I'm not here to talk about my absences. I'm here to figure out why I am failing all of a sudden." Veronica said, point blank. He may be a good teacher, but she never fails a class. Ever.

"Maybe your just stressed." He said standing up and walking around her. He began to ask her a few basic history questions, all of which she answered correctly. "I definatly think it is stress." He said lightly touching her arm. "You not only got all those questions right, but you get them right in class. Maybe you could be the one to answer why my wife left." He said jokingly and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Your wife left you?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah. We have a young daughter, too. I get to see her a couple weekends, but its not nearly enough. I just don't see what went wrong." He said in an exhausted voice.

"I'm sorry." Veroncia said, not sure what else to say.

"No I should be. I shouldn't be putting this on you." He said patting her shoulder lightly. He began to rub it, making Veronica feel slightly uncomfortable. He began asking history questions again, while rubbing her shoulders, making it easier for her to ignore him. After the third question, his hands began to travel down her arms. Veronica began to shift in her seat a bit at how close he was to her.

"Mr. Rooks..." She said, trailing off in the end. He kneeled down next to her, placing a hand on her upper thigh and Veronica tensed.

"Your a smart girl, Veronica. I can give you an extra credit assignment. I guarentee you will have an A for the rest of the year after it." He said and Veronica began to scoot away. His hand traveled up her leg further reaching the brink of her jean skirt. He played with the hem for a moments, before slidding his hand further.

"I think I will take my grade and leave." She said standing abrupty. She began to rush for the door, when he grabbed her by her shirt, causing it to rip nearly in half. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back to him.

"Without this extra credit assignment you will be retaking this class next year." He said roughly. He then noticed how her tank top right strap was ripped off and a rip went down the middle to just above her belly button. Maybe by an inch at the most.

"Let me go." She said trying to get out of his grip. He tightened his grip on her arm and she yelped in pain, before kicking him in the shin. His grip loosened and she got out of his grip for a moment. He reached a hand out and grabbed for her again, this time grabbing the cup of her bra. There was rip sound and Veronica fell forward, along with Mr. Rooks. She grabbed for her chest, trying to cover where he ripped it off. He stood and turned to look at her, as she was on the floor and holding her chest. Her bra in his hand as he knelt down beside her. He held it up by her face for her to see.

"See this. This is the hard way. Would you like to do it the hard way?" He asked and Veronica began to shake. He threw the bra across the room and went towards her again, just as the door flew open. Mr. Rooks stood and Veronica scooted as close to his desk as she could, holding her arms to her chest. Logan flew at Mr. Rooks and he threw him into the desks. Clemmons came running into the room when he heard all the noise and began to insist to know what was going on. Veronica looked down as Logan walked over to her. She noticed that her left tank top strap had broke when he ripped her bra off, and it was now around her waist. Logan knelt down beside her and pushed her hair out of her face.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. She nodded slowly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Call the police and have this man arrested." Clemmons yelled to the other teacher who ran in the classroom with him. Logan took off his sleevless shirt and helped Veronica put it on. He then helped her stand up. "Mr. Echolls, Ms. Mars. Follow me to my office." Clemmons said. Logan put his arms around Veronica's shoulders and began to led her towards Clemmons.

* * *

Veroncia wiped away a tear as she finished telling him what had happened. The police had just come to take Mr. Rooks away, and a couple others had come to Clemmons office so they could have the story on record. Just as she finished, her dad walked in.

"We got a call about a sexual attack at the school." He said before he noticed Logan, he was about to ask what was going on, when he noticed Veronica in the chair next to him. He paused and looked over the notes that the deputy had taken. The room was completely silent the entire time. _Take about feeling small._

"Logan, would care to elaborate how you knew my daughter was in danger." Keith asked kneeling down next to him. Logan nodded.

"We were joking around in the hallway with Dick and Duncan. She had mention she just failed a history test and Rooks was going to tutor her at four. Dick mentioned how he just had missed going to jail for sexual assualt and we joked around about it. Veronica threw her failed test at me, laughed and then headed off to the tutoring session. I began to leave with Dick and Duncan, but I began to look at her test more closely. I may not be the best are history, but I know right answers. Most of her answers were correct." He said and Clemmons nodded, telling him to continue. "I walked back to school and ran in to Carrie, the girl that had pressed charges against him. It took me a few minutes, but I was finally able to get her to tell me that it wasn't her that was sexually attacked, but Susan Knight. I put the peices together and ran off to Rooks classroom." He said and the room was able to fill in the rest. Keith rubbed Logan's shoulder and grabbed it tightly as a silent way to thank him.


	9. The Dance

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. So many papers and tests in school right now, balancing a job and trying to plan the spring break trip I'm taking to see my sister with my mom and best friend. Were driving so it takes mega planning and a lot of energy when people don't know how to answer there phones!! Okay anyways. This chap has a lot of Veronica/Dick brother/sister bonding going on. Right now is a new side to Dick, where you see how close he is trying to be to Veronica. He will still have normal Dick characteristics in later chapters, but right now he is just trying to adjust to a new lifestyle.**

**Just to make sure you all remember, this is Veronica's junior year, which means it is the events from season one. Since it is getting close to the end of Season one, that means I will eventually be taking events from season two.**

**A lot of people had questions to why Duncan and Lilly had no problem with Veronica and Logan in the same bed. What I am trying to get at is that everyone trusts them. No one would ever think that Veronica and Logan would ever be interested in each other more then friends. People like Duncan, Lilly and Meg see them as bro and sis rather then gf and bf.**

**If you want the website for the dresses, let me know in a review or PM and I will give you the web address. Just let me know whose you want to see and all that.**

**The song in this chapter is _You and me _by _Lifehouse._ It took me forever to chose a good song for this chapter, and this seemed to be the best.**

**Okay. ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter nine

"Can I trust you guys to behave while I am gone?" Keith asked Veronica and Dick, who he had sitting on the couch. They both nodded, promising they wouldn't have any wild parties. "I expect to see pictures from the spring dance this weekend, especially because you guys didn't go to homecoming last year." He said, looking directly at Veronica, who smiled weakly at him.

"I promise to take pictures. And we will go to the dance. I spent more on the dress this year." She said smiling at him brightly.

"Well its good to know my money is going to good use." He said laughing and Veroncia shrugged, smiling innocently. He picked up his bag and then said goodbye to each of them before walking out the door.

"You are a complete daddy's girl. You know that right." Dick said as he watch Keith leave from the window. He pulled out of the drive way and drove down the street heading to the airport.

"I know how to rub dad the right way. When you do, he is butter in your hands." She said before walking to her room, showing Dick the dress he had been dying to see. She pulled it out of her closet and he frowned.

"I'm not sure I should let you out of the house in that." He said and he ran his hands over the dress.

"So you think Duncan will like it?" She asked him, before putting it back into her closet.

"I think I may even need to hold Logan back." Dick said laughing. _How ironically funny is that. When I bought the dress I was wondering what Logan would think._ "What time will they be getting her so you girls could spend forever getting ready." He asked, kind of acting like he has something he wanted to talk about and Veronica shrugged.

"Soon I guess. Why?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

"Is there anything going on between you and Logan?" He asked and Veronica choked, before coughing like mad after he said that.

"What? A-are you serious?" She said, acting like that was the most incredible thing she ever heard.

"Yeah, thats true. You just seem to, I don't know, glow when your around him. And I just out gayed myself." He said, before walking out of the room and going into his own, shutting the door behind him. Veronica let out a sigh of relief. Dick really was a good older brother, but that was going to be another obstacle they would need to overcome. _Overcome for what? Nothing is going on between us. Well yet. STOP THAT! Just let things happen as they do_. Veronica argued with herself in her head for a few moments before the doorbell rang and Lilly walked in followed by the rest of the gang. Lilly and Meg quickly rushed to Veronica's room, before shutting the door and getting ready.

* * *

"Come on you guys!" Dick yelled from the living room. Duncan walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water just as a car horn honked in the drive way.

"Thats the limo!" Logan yelled from the window. As if on cue, the girls walked out of the room, making sure to flaunt off the dresses. Meg walked out in a burgndy sexy v-neck, spaghetti strapped with flower d'ecor, an asymmetrical dress that came just below her knees. She spun around, showing off her her dress, as her hair was piled on top of her hair in spiral curls. Lilly walked out behind her showing off her unique cocktail halter dress. It was hot pink, with a fringed hem and came up dangerously high. Her hair was half up, half down, the up part was scrunched and the down part was curled. Veronica walked out last in her black runched ruffled halter dress. Her hair was pulled back out of her face, but was down with sprial curls falling down her back. Her hair had grown back, giving them more choices to do with her hair that night. The guys oogled and then rushed them out the door when they realized how late it was.

* * *

The dance was loud and kids were dancing and talking over the music. People looked over at them as they entered the dance, pretty much all smiling at them. The three girls looked at each other before quickly walking to the dance floor, Veronica with her camera in hand. The plan was to go to the dance for an hour, taking lots of pictures, with as many people as possible. Then they would go back to the limo and have their limo party. The girls began to dance, taking pictures of themselves and other girls that came to dance with them. Shelly Pomroy, Ashley Banks, Carrie Bishop, Carmen Ruiz and Jane Kuhne were among the girls to come up the three to talk and dance. The guys eventually made their way to the dance floor after Dick took plenty of pictures with the guys. The three couples began to dance to the music, Veronica making sure to keep her eyes locked on Duncan. When the song ended that Duncan and Veronica were dancing to, the DJ began to talk and Lilly walked closer to Duncan and Veronica.

"I'm dancing with my brother for this song. You can dance with Logan." Lilly said as the song began to play. Veronica looked around and saw Logan standing behind her. He smiled and stuck out a hand. Veronica smiled back at him, before walking closer. The song began to play and she looked up at him.

_What day is it? _

_And in what month? _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

The two looked around for a moment, feeling slightly awkward about the whole situation. They were somewhat cheating on their partners, yet here they were dancing right in front of them.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

Veronica locked eyes with Logan and was able to look deep into him, just like she was able to the day his mother died. The day they spent the whole day together and in the woods in his car. _The sad part is that I think that I feel more dancing to Logan during this song then I would with Duncan_. Veronica thought to herself as she looked Logan deeply in the eyes, resisting the urge to stand on her toes to kiss him. She could tell that he was doing the same, trying not to lean forward.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words _

_You've got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

The song seemed to go by so fast, but yet so slow. They were lost in the moment, like they were the only ones in the room. All the couples seemed to disappear and at that moment Veronica wished she was dating Logan instead of Duncan.

_There's something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right _

Half way through the song, Logan leaned forward by Veronica's ear and whispered, 'This will be ours,' refering to the song playing and kissed her cheek, making Veronica nearly melt in his hands. Making her wish that they were the only ones in the room.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of _

_you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

Just as the song was close to the end, Dick came up and interuppted them. Logan backed off letting Dick dance with his sister, while Logan went to dance with Meg. Veronica looked over and noticed how diffrently he dance with Meg. There was more space and they seemed to just be talking like normal friends. She hoped she was the only person who noticed this, or at least looked that far into it. She couldn't always be right.

"Why did you lie to me?" Dick asked, causing Veronica to nearly jump from shock. Lilly came up and took a picture of the two of the them dancing. They smiled and she walked away to take pictures of Logan and Meg.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked, pretty sure that she didn't know what he was talking about. When he looked at her, she was pretty sure she knew what he meant.

"You and Logan. Something is going on." Dick said and Veronica's posture fell.

"Dick I-" Veronica began but Dick stopped her.

"Listen, Ron. Its none of my business. I plan to pretend I don't know if you plan to be careful. I don't want this to ruin your friendship with anyone and I don't want you to get hurt. If he hurts you, I will kill him. Just like I would kill Duncan." Dick said and Veronica smiled at him.

"Why aren't you going to say anything?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Logan is my best friend and your my sister. I would rather lose Lilly and Duncan then the two of you. Just be smart about this." He said, but before Veronica could respond, Duncan walked back over to them, planning to dance with his girlfriend.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Veronica went to take a picture of her and Lilly when it just clicked, but didn't flash or take the picture. The girls smiled and ran over to the others.

"Veronica's camera is empty!" Lilly said. The guys leaned back and laughed and Meg kicked off her shoes, along with Veronica and Lilly. The six began to walked out of the building when Veronica turned around and noticed that Dick wasn't following them anymore. He was staring onto the dance floor and Veronica walked over to him.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked, standing next to him. He didn't repsond, so Veronica followed his eyes to see where he was looking. She saw Cassidy and the Mac girl dancing together on the dance floor.

"I really don't blame him for ignoring me. I was a terrible older brother to him." Dick said and Veronica sighed, trying to figure out what really made her different from Cassidy.

"You were an older brother to him and you are an older brother to me. Why do you treat me different then you treated him." Veronica asked, as she was finally able to lead him away from the dance floor. He sighed, not sure how to answer it.

"Maybe 'cause your a girl. Or maybe 'cause I felt bad about how I treated Beaver." He said and Veronica knew the converstation was over. She looked back at the dance one more time, before they left the building and got back into the limo with the others.


	10. Keith's Secret

**A/N:I wanted to update now, so I can hopfully update before the end of the week. I am going to visit my sister down south. We are leaving at the end of the week and we won't be back for a little over a week, so I am hoping to get another chapter in before I leave. I hope a lot of you are happy with the end of this chapter, because I always expected this to happen in the series. I was pretty upset when it didn't, so now I made it happen. So here is chapter ten. This will be the last chapter of junior year. Senior year will start in the next chapter!! Which means it will become more and more LoVe since Lilly will be away at school! ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

Chapter Ten

Veronica woke up, passed out in her living room along with the others. She squeezed her eyes shut, before forcing them open once again. She slowly sat up from her spot on the floor by the fish tank. She looked around at the other five, smiling to herself at the positions they had all passed out in. Lilly and Meg were both passed out on oppisite ends of the couch, there legs tangled in the others and both about to fall off. Dick was passed out in the recliner in the reclined position, although he was high up on it so it was nearly tipping over. If he did tip over it would be worse for Duncan, who was sleeping under the head of the recliner, Dick hanging just above him. Logan was leaning against a wall, one arm on a side table and his head on that arm.

She slowly stood, her head pounding as she walked into the nearest bathroom. She grabbed a bottle of Advil and walked towards the kitchen. She walked through the living room and noticed that Logan was now gone from his spot by the side table. She raised an eyebrow and walked to the kitchen, pushing the swinging door to get into it. She saw Logan sitting with his head on the table. She laughed lightly and he stuck his hand out. She walked over and handed him the bottle of Advil. He took it and began to try to take the top off before picking his head up. Veronica walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed two glasses, filled them with water and walked back over to Logan. He took the glass and downed the pills with some water. Veronica did the same moments later.

"I think we cleared Neptune of all the alchohol." He said, placing the glass onto the table.

"I would even go with the surrounding towns." She said, before taking his glass and hers to the sink. She rinsed them out and placed them in the dishwasher along with a few other dishes. She turned around to see Logan standing behind her. She smiled sweetly at him as he walked over to her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her. He kissed her deeply and then pulled away looking into her eyes.

"When do you think the others will wake?" He asked quietly. Veronica shrugged.

"Too soon." She said simply. He picked his left hand off the counter and tucked some of her hair behind her ear before speaking.

"I just want to be with you." He said and Veronica leaned up, kissing him passionatly. But the moments bliss was interrupted when someone else spoke.

"Oh come on guys." Dick said causing the two of them to jump apart. Logan turned damn near pale white and Veronica sighed.

"Jeeze Dick. You scared the hell outta me." She said wacking his arm as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet, while Logan watched in amazment, waiting for Dick to attack him.

"And what would you have done if that wasn't me, but Lilly or Duncan. Or even Meg." Dick said and Logan slowly regained color, but his face changed to show confusion. Veronica looked over at him and chuckled.

"Oh my. I'm sorry. I never told you. Dick figured it out. He confronted me at the dance last night." Veronica said, but Logan's face only changed slightly.

"Yeah, you guys are the very sneaky type. Or maybe I'm just really good at reading people." Dick said, swalling some water to wash down the pills. Veroncia smiled at him in a sisterly way.

"Aw. You are a Mars." She said pinching his cheek.

"Whoa. No touchy." Dick said, putting his arms up. "I may have said I will keep your guys' secret, but its gonna take some time to get used to all of this. You guys need to decide what your doing before someone gets hurt." He said and Veronica looked a bit taken aback.

"When did you become all sentimental?" Logan asked, finally speaking.

"When I became an over-protective brother. Having a younger brother was so much easier then having a sister." Dick said, before walking out of the kicthen and into the living room. The kitchen was silent for a while, before either spoke.

"When were you going to tell me that he knew?" Logan asked seriously and Veronica shrugged.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." Veronica said, but before Logan could respond, they heard movement in the other room. They both walked towards the living room to see the others starting to get up.

* * *

After fifteen minutes everyone was headache free and watching a movie. No one was ready to leave and head back to their own houses and neither Veronica nor Dick minded having people over. Just was the movie started, Meg spoke, and everyone looked at her.

"Does anyone remember how we got back here last night?" She asked and the room remained silent. They would have assumed it was the limo, but they remembered going to the beach and the limo driver leaving.

"I have no idea." Duncan said, his arms wrapped around Veronica. They went back to watching the movie when there was a knock at the front door. Veronica pushed herself up, the same time that Dick stood. They both walked over to the front door, Veronica opening it. She looked out the door, shocked by the visitor.

"Deputy Leo?" Veronica said, confused. Dick leaned against the door, not sure if they were in trouble or not.

"So did you dad kill you guys?" He said and Veronica and Dick looked at each other, before looking back to Leo, unsure what to say or what was going on. He must have caught on. "I found the six of you drinking on the beach last night. Thankfully I was driving the SUV patrol car so I was able to bring you guys back. I figured bringing you to the station wouldn't be so good, 'specially since the Sheriff is your dad. So I figured I would bring you guys back here and let him deal with you personally." He said, explaining what Meg has just asked, but leaving the two confused to why he was referring to Keith being home.

"Uh, Leo, Dad is out of town for business. He said he had to go to New York for the weekend for some officers thing." Dick said, stilling leaning against the door.

"That was last weekend. You dad couldn't make it because we were swamped at work." Leo said and Veronica looked at Dick who was staring blankly at Leo.

* * *

Veronica and Dick sat in the living room sunday night, waiting for Keith to come home. His plane was supposed to get in at five, so he should be home around seven, which it had just turned seven a couple minutes ago. The front door opened and Keith walked in, carrying his suitcase. He looked at the two of them and smiled at them.

"I feel like a teenager breaking curfew." He said dropping his bag and expecting them to get up and hug him after his weekend away. Neither moved.

"How was the convention?" Dick asked, leaning back in the recliner.

"Like any of the convention. Boring." He said, still not understanding why he didn't at least get a hug from his baby girl.

"Really. I heard the convention was last weekend." Veronica said and Keith frowned.

"How'd you hear about that?" Keith asked, knowing they knew something was up.

"Leo dropped by yesturday and mentioned it." Dick said and Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Leo dropped by. Why?" Keith asked and Veronica shook her head.

"Thats not the point." Veronica said, but Keith put up his hand.

"You guys were busted drinking last night weren't you?" Keith said, trying to maintain his temper. Veronica began to tear, but not because of the fact that she angered her dad, but the fact that he was hiding something from them.

"Where the hell were you?" Veronica asked, not bothering to keep her temper down.

"Veronica Bailey Mars, I asked you a question." Keith said and Veronica pushed herself off the couch and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. After the door slammed, Dick jumped out of the recliner causing it to rock back and forth rapidly and rushed to his sister's room.

"Dick, get back here and talk. Leave your sister alone!" Keith yelled, but Dick ignored him. He reached for the door when Keith lowered his voice and angerly said, "Richard Bryce Mars. Over here. Now." Keith said and Dick actually turned around, but didn't move. He just shook his head and walked into his sister's room, shutting the door behind him. Keith sighed, staring at the closed door. It wasn't often he had to yell at Veronica when she was younger and he hadn't expected to have to yell at them. At least night today. He picked up his bag and walked to his room, tossing the bag in there. He then walked to Veronica's room, knocking softly before opening the door.

"What?" Veronica snapped, sitting on her bed, her knees to her chest. Dick sat in the edge of the bed by her, both staring at him. He sighed and grabbed her computer chair, moving it by the bed.

"I'm dating someone." He said, causing both Veronica and Dick's faces to drop. "We've been dating for a few months, but it never seemed to be the right time to tell you guys. Her kids know, but she has been dating for the past five years now. I just got divorced and recently started dating so I didn't know how to tell you guys." Keith said and neither of the teens knew what to say.

"We did go to the dance, we just left early." Veronica said, finally giving her dad the information he wanted. He nodded, expecting that.

"Needless to say your two are grounded and I will have my girlfriend and her kids over sometime soon to meet you guys." Keith said and the teens nodded. Keith stood and walked towards the door when Dick called out to him.

"What's her name?" He asked and Keith smiled, happy his kids were finally calmed down.

"Alicia Fennel." He said and the kids nodded. Keith nodded to them before leaving the room to unpack. Dick was about to leave when Veronica reached for his arm.

"Don't we go to school with a Wallace Fennel. His name sounds familiar." Veronica said and they both looked at the door shocked.

* * *

Veronica finished up a few last minute touch ups as Dick knocked on her door. She turned around and smiled at him in awe.

"You clean up so nice." She said smiling and Dick rolled his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, that was, believe it or not, tucked into his black slacks. Veronica wore a type of sun dress that was three different shades of blue and a small touches of brown.

"Yeah well you can thank dad for this one." He said and Veronica nodded immediatly agreeing with him, before spinning around to show her brother her outfit. "Looks new." He said and Veronica nodded walking over to her door and walking out of her room with Dick, shutting her door.

"Yeah. Dad brought it three days ago just for this occassion." Veronica said as they walked into the living room to see Keith waiting for them. It had been a little over two months since they found out that he was dating someone and he and Alicia finally decided that it was time for the families to meet, which meant it was getting pretty serious.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Keith asked, looking at his children. They forced a smile and nodded. He then ushered them out the front door and locked it behind him.

"Shot gun!" Veronica yelled running to her dad's car.

"Thats not fair." Dick yelled after her and Keith rolled his eyes.

"I thought I had teenagers!" He yelled from the door as they fought over the passenger seat of his car. He walked over to the car to see Veronica sitting comfortably in the front seat and Dick rolling his eyes in the backseat.

* * *

The ride to the restuarant was very uneventful and after the display in front of the house, Keith began to wonder how his kids would act in the resturant. They may be seventeen, but they were kids at heart. Kids that refused to grow up and that were still getting used to their middle aged father dating. He parked the car and got out, waiting a few moments for his kids to hesitently get out of the vehicle. They followed his into the resturant as he looked around for Alicia. Once he found her, they walked over to her. She stood, along with her two kids and Veronica nearly choked when she recongnized Wallace.

"Hey, your the girl that cut me down from the flagpole." Wallace said and Keith tried not to smile when he remembered the story his daughter told him of her first day of junior year.

"What flagpole?" Alicia said and Veronica rubbed the back of her neck.

"This is gonna be a long night." She said quietly to herself as her father introduced his kids.

"This is my son Dick and my daughter Veronica." He said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Alicia smiled at them and then introduced her kids.

"This are my sons Wallace and Darrel." She said, gesturing to her sons that was seated firmly in their seats. The Mars nodded to them as they all sat down, preparing for the worst and hoping for the best.

* * *

Wallace had seemed a bit hesitant around Veronica and Dick at first, but after a while, he began to loosen up, especially after they finished dinner and were waiting for dessert. Keith and Alicia were talking quietly while Veronica and Dick talked with Wallace.

"So you guys are releated. Never knew." Wallace said smiling at them and Dick laughed.

"Yeah, neither did we." He said and Veronica elbowed him in the ribs. Before Wallace could even think of response for that and before Veronica could think of anything to change the subject her father did. He tapped a glass lightly to get the three teenagers attention before Alicia began to speak.

"Well its good to see you all getting along, which is what we were hoping for." Alicia said and Veronica's face fell when she realised where this was going. Dick and Wallace listened interested as Veronica wanted to jump up and leave.

"We plan to get married before the end of the summer!" Keith said, causing Wallace and Dick's mouths to drop in shock, making their faces match Veronica's. Keith and Alicia gave each other a concerned look and Veronica finally managed to speak.

"Uh, great. Are we going to stay in our house or move or what?" Veronica asked, trying to figure out if they would try and fit Darrel and Wallace in Dick's room.

"Oh, no. Alicia and I have been looking at other places. We find a very nice four bedroom place." Keith said and Dick shut his eyes, immediatly knowing he would be sharing a room from now on. Veronica looked down at the peice of cake that appeared in front of her while her dad and soon to be step-mom made their speech. She picked up her fork and began to pick at it, her appitite suddenly missing.


	11. Back to school

**A/n: Sadly enough, this chapter had to happen. I needed it like this for the plot later. It is pretty much like the original season one pilot, but with my twists. I am happy to have this chapter over, because it has been haunting me for a while. I had the idea for it for a while, since like chapter four! So its great to have it done with. Also, a lot of you seem to be upset that she is with Duncan and that Logan is with Lilly. This is how the story will be for a while. Its part of the plot! Ah yes, and the VM theme song seemed to go good with Veronica and Meg in this chapter, so I added it in to move the chapter along. It makes it move better! Anyways, ENJOY and REVIEW! **

Chapter eleven

_**A long time ago, we used to be friends  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all  
If ever again, a greeting I send to you,  
Short and sweet to the soul I intend**_

_I__hate moving! Okay so I have never moved before, but seriously, there are about a million boxes in my room. Which, of course, I rub it into Dick and Wallace that I got my own room._ Veronica sighed, dropping her last box in the room. School started up again tomorrow and she had a lot of unpacking to do. Her bedroom door flew open, showing Meg and Lilly.

"Hey!" Lilly said before pushing boxes off the bed and laying down.

"You gonna come out today?" Meg asked, sitting in the computer chair.

"I have a better idea. You two are going to help me unpack so I can come out tomorrow." Veronica said and Meg and Lilly exchanged looks, before shrugging.

"How bad can it be?" Meg said, before they began to go through the boxes. The first thing they did was take out all her clothes. Veronica would take them out of the boxes and give them to Meg if they went in the dresser or to Lilly if they went in the closet. When they finally finished unloading all the clothes, they began to work on everything else. That lasted about fifteen minutes, before they were all sitting on the floor, going through pictures.

"Oh my! Its from seventh grade!" Meg said grabbing the picture from Veronica's hand. Meg moved here in seventh grade. Her hair was short and she had braces back then.

"I only keep them as black mail." Veronica said smiling at her. Veronica and Lilly had been Meg's first friends when she moved her. They were pretty much always together after wards.

"Speaking of new kids. How are Wallace and Dick doing? They getting along?" Lilly asked, knowing very well that Dick was very hard to get along with. He defiantly was a character.

"Surprisingly yes. We spent a day together a couple days before the wedding. We went to the water park and we all clicked right away. Which is really good." Veronica said, placing picture frames on her dressers. She had been so thankful that Wallace actually turned out to be really cool. It made the transition so much better.

"But how are they taking the whole sharing a room thing?" Meg asked, expecting millions of fights to come from this.

"Both are very hesitant, but willing to make it work." Veronica said and Meg nodded. There was a knock at the door and Duncan walked in.

"Are you girls even unpacking?" He asked, gesturing to the mess of pictures on the floor.

"Yes we are thank you very much." Veronica said smiling at him. He walked over and kissed her quickly before looking at Lilly.

"Mom and dad want us home. Family night before we go back to school." Duncan said to Lilly, who whined all the way out the door about family night. Veronica watched them leave, laughing as they left. She looked over to Meg to see that she wasn't laughing.

"You okay?" Veronica asked, standing back up.

"Your my best friend, Veronica." Meg said and Veronica nodded.

"Yeah. You, me and Lilly have been best friends since seventh grade." Veronica said, not understanding what was going on with Meg.

"No. I mean you. You like a sister to me. I would do anything for you. I trust you way more then I could ever trust Lilly." Meg said and Veronica's eyes widened when she realized that Meg had something to tell her. She leaned over and shut the door and look back to Meg.

"Okay, spill." Veronica said, waiting for the details of what may have been the reason that Meg had been so distant lately.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said and Veronica's jaw dropped and her head bobbed in shock.

"As in Dick fathered a child." Veronica said and Meg nodded. Veronica tried to understand the facts as she pushed away the disturbing images that kept trying to enter her mind. "How late are you?" Veronica asked, so that maybe she could classify it was something else.

"Four, maybe five months." Meg said and with that, Veronica had pretty much nothing else to say it was.

"Have you told Dick?" Veronica asked and Meg shrugged a bit.

"I somewhat brought it up, but Dick tends to be a bit thick. I love the guy, but he is." Meg said and Veronica nodded in agreement.

"What are you going to do?" Veronica asked and Meg shrugged once again.

"I was thinking about moving in with my aunt and raising the baby there. But there goes my education and that's not really fair to Dick." Meg said and Veronica smiled.

"Or me. I want to see my niece and or nephew!" Veronica said and Meg smiled.

"So you will help me?" Meg asked and Veronica nodded happily. "I don't want to do anything yet. My parents are going away next weekend, so I'll make an appointment for then. Go with me?" Meg asked and Veronica's eyes widened.

"You want me to go? Don't you want Dick to be there?" Veronica asked, a bit unsure.

"Well, I wanted to find out everything first." Meg said and she smiled innocently at Veronica, who caved within seconds.

"Alright. I'll go. Next weekend it is." Veronica said and they slowly got back to unpacking.

* * *

_**Come on now, honey,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when you're good to go  
Come on now, sugar,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when.**_

Veronica collapsed down at the kitchen table the next morning, tired and not ready to start her first day back to school. Dick and Wallace were already at the table when she sat down and she forced a smile at them, which she did not get in return.

"Dude, this whole waking up thing so does not work." Dick said and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"You would have to wake up eventually." Veronica said and Wallace laughed with her.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be until after noon." Wallace said and Dick agreed just as Alicia put a plate of pancakes on the table. At that moment both Dick and Wallace were wide awake, as they began to pile food on their plates. Veronica rolled her eyes, before grabbing two pancakes before Darrel could get to them. As if on cue, Darrel walked out of his room, dressed in all black. Veronica and Wallace both choked on the juice, while Dick remained content with his food. Alicia turned around and dropped the pitcher of juice at the sight of her youngest son.

"Darrel Benjamin, what are you wearing?" She asked as she cleaned up the glass and juice. Darrel just shrugged and sat down.

"I'm trying a new look." He said and Veronica began to eat again. _He's only eight. He will probably be in bright blue tomorrow._ Veronica thought to herself as they resumed the quiet breakfast.

* * *

**_It's something I said, or someone I know.  
Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home.  
Now everybody needs some time,  
And everybody knows  
The rest of it's fine  
And everybody knows that._**

Veronica opened her empty locker and sighed. She began to put her books in it, only keeping the ones she would need right away. She shut her locker and smiled when Duncan was standing there.

"Well aren't you a bubble of sunshine." He said and Veronica rolled her eyes smiling.

"How's Lilly taking to college?" Veronica asked, since he helped her move there after family night had ended. She would have helped, but she had her own unpacking to do.

"Its Lilly and it involves dorm rooms. Of course she is excited." Duncan said and Veronica nodded knowing he was right. Meg walked over and handed Veronica a slip of paper, smiling at her. Veronica nodded to her as she walked away.

_I called. The appointment is Saturday at 10._

Veronica crumpled the note and received a weird look from Duncan. She smiled and promised she would tell him about it when the time was right.

"Is it about me?" He asked and Veronica rolled her eyes and told him it wasn't, just as the bell rang.

"I'm late for history!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek and running towards her class. She walked into the class and sighed with relief when she realized that the teacher wasn't even there yet. She looked around, hoping to find someone she could handle sitting next to for the year.

"Mars!" She turned to look in the back of room where she saw Logan. She smiled and walked over to him, sitting down in the desk next to his.

"Alright, give me your schedule." She said sticking her hand out. He smirked and handed her the card that held his classes. She read it and nodded. "Wow. History, English and journalism. Three classes I have to put up with you in." Veronica said, handing back his schedule.

"Aw, I don't have math with you." He said sounding disappointed. Veronica cocked her head to the side.

"If I am correct, you will have math with Dick." Veronica said, pointing out he had someone in the class that he could ignore it with.

"Ah, yes. But I need someone to copy off of and its hard to copy off of someone who is copying off of you." Logan said and Veronica smiled.

"The terrible tribulations of those who copy." Veronica said, but before Logan could respond, the teacher called attention, killing the conversations of the excited seniors.

* * *

**_Come on now, sugar,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when you're good to go  
Come on now, honey,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when._**

Veronica and Dick walked into the front door, dropping there bags by the door. Keith smiled from the living room. He seemed to have just got off work, since he was in his uniform still. The two teenager collapsed on the couch.

"So how was the first day?" Keith asked, now sitting up, as he turned off the television.

"I beat up a freshman, stole his lunch money, and then skipped out after I ate the lunch I bought with his money." Dick said, leaning back and drinking some of his left over soda from lunch. Keith nodded, before responding.

"What, no premarital sex?" Keith said and Dick laughed.

"Lord no!" He said laughing and Veronica chimed in.

"That would be me. But don't worry, Dad — I swear you're gonna like these guys." Veronica said and Keith narrowed his eyes at her before laughing. "Nah, but we have permission forms for you to sign." Veronica said handing hers and Dick's to Keith.

"For?" Keith asked, looking at him.

"The new journalism teacher it taking us to shark stadium on Friday. Since were only eighteen, we still need parental consent." Veronica said, waving it off.

"You don't like baseball." He said pointing to Veronica. "And you only like surfing." He said, pointing to Dick this time.

"And girls." Dick chimed in with. "Plus we get out of school for the day." Dick said and Veronica nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Veronica said and Keith nodded, before signing the slips.

* * *

_**We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends, hey hey**_

Veronica sat on the bus, near the back, next to Duncan. Meg and Dick were in the seat in front of them and Logan was in the seat across from them. Cassidy was in the seat in front of Logan. Like any other teenagers on a field trip, they were loud and unruly. Well, at least the guys.

"Miss. Dumbass!" Dick called up to the front of the bus and the guys laughed. Veronica, who was standing over her seat, talking to Meg, rolled her eyes, before joining in the laughter.

"It's 'du-mahs', Dick." She replied in a voice that told them she found his childish humor annoying.

"Well, my name's pronounced "Ree-shard," and it stinks back here." He said and they all laughed, so that they couldn't even hear her response. Dick said never mind, so Veronica assumed she asked if he wanted to move up there.

* * *

**_A long time ago, we used to be friends  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all  
If ever again, a greeting I send to you,  
Short and sweet to the soul I intend._**

The rest of the bus ride was terribly boring and even the stadium was boring. They listened to Woody Goodman talk a while about baseball and his upcoming election, before he introduced his daughter, Gia. She was new and trying to fit in. Veronica had to admit she was cute, but she seemed very girly. _Well, I will probably be seeing her a lot_. Veronica thought to herself as Gia was talking to the others. After a few moments, they were allowed to eat, which the teens did before Goodman could even get it out.

"So you never played little league?" Veronica asked Duncan as she placed some food on a plate. Duncan laughed at the questions.

"Oh. Well, Mom was afraid that a ball would hit me in the face, Dad was afraid it would interfere with mock U.N., and I was afraid I couldn't hit a curve ball." Duncan said, but Veronica couldn't take her eyes off of his plate, that was piling food on.

"I'm afraid you're going to get love handles if you eat all that." She said and Meg walked up behind them.

"I have an excellent metabolism." He said, taking a bite from his plate and putting more on it.

"Well then, it's official: I hate you." Meg said, before Veronica could even respond. They laughed and Logan walked up to the group requesting to speak to Veronica in private.

"If your trying to get stuff of Lilly's from her, your not getting anything." Duncan said, laughing and Meg looked down.

"We will talk when I get back." Veronica said to her and she nodded. She then followed Logan into the hall and down a few rooms. "Where are we going?" Veronica asked as he opened a door.

"I wanna show you something." Logan said as he opened the door. Veronica walked in and looked around.

"This is a closet." Veronica replied with, looking around confused.

"Exactly." Logan said shutting the door. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her over to him. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Veronica happily excepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was rare when they had times that they could be close like this, especially since she now had a house full of people. People that knew she had a boyfriend. Time seemed to pass slowly, but apparently it didn't because the door flew open and they jumped apart.

"Oh my god!" Meg whispered in a shocked voice. Veronica stood completely still and Logan rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "I- oh my- you- him." Meg stuttered, unable to form a sentence.

"Meg. Please. Let me explain." Veronica said, pleading with her.

"It's bad enough that you guys- but after the other night. How could you not tell me!" Meg said, before walking away, ignoring Veronica's call. She went to follow her, but she walked into a single bathroom, locking the door behind her. Veronica swore to herself, before walking back into the main room with Logan. She walked right over to Duncan.

"There you are. Dick got Cassidy to get his dad to send a limo for us so we don't have to take the bus. It should be here any moment." He said and Veronica nodded. Logan agreed, before walking over to Dick. They began goofing off as they walked towards the steps that led outside. Veronica could tell that he was trying to get his mind off of what just happened, just like she wanted to. Meg would flip out and would most likely tell. Unless Veronica managed to talk to her first.

* * *

**_We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago._**

They walked to limo and Veronica noticed Meg getting on the bus. Duncan asked what was wrong with her and Dick gave Logan a we rid look. She notice him lean over and whisper to him what happened and she watched Dick's eyes widen with shock.

"I'm going to talk to her. She has a lot going on." Veronica said. "I'll see you all at school." Veronica finished with, before giving Duncan a peck and running over to the bus. She climbed on the bus and received a dirty look from Meg as she took a seat in front of her.

The first fifteen minutes were quiet, before Veronica stood and leaned over the seat to try talking to Meg about the whole situation.

"Can we please talk?" Veronica pleaded with Meg and she received a glare from her.

"I'm not cheating on Dick with you." Meg snapped at her in a sarcastic voice. Veronica looked a bit taken aback by her response.

"Meg." Veronica said, shocked by the way she was acting.

"No. We can not have a three-some with Logan." She said, giving Veronica a death glare.

"Never mind then." Veronica said, before collapsing in her seat. Veronica sighed as the bus pulled into a gas station. _I will just have to talk to her about it later._ Veronica thought to herself as she walked off the bus.

Five minutes later, Veronica walked out of the store and hears a motorcycles engine running on the side of the building. She walked over there and sees Weevil standing by his bike. She walked over to him nodding at him. He nodded back.

"So that guy I taped to the pole. He is your brother now." Weevil said and Veronica nodded.

"Yep. You have to love Neptune." Veronica said and Weevil shook his head.

"The 09ers love Neptune. People like us, don't." He said and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"People like us?" Veronica asked.

"Well not you so much. Your the gift. The poor girl that gets to hang out with the 09ers." He said and Veronica rolled her eyes. She heard the sound of a bigger vehicle leaving and she turned around just in time to see the bus drive away.

"Are you kidding me!" Veronica yelled, immediately knowing that Meg must have said she was on the bus. She turned to look back at Weevil who rolled his eyes and handed her his helmet. She smiled in reply and put it on, getting on the back of the bike.

* * *

**_We used to be friends,  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_**

They rode for a little while, not talking of course, since they were on a motorcycle. The ride was event less, until they noticed a smoke ahead in the distance. Veronica felt Weevil speed up a bit, obviously in a hurry. He slowed down when they noticed the limo on the side of the rode, parked by a cliff. He stopped just by the limo and Veronica jumped off. She tore off the helmet and dropped it to the ground. Weevil seemed to not care, since he didn't say anything. She ran to the cliff and up to the first person she saw. Gia.

"What happened." Veronica asked, out of breath.

"They didn't even slow down. They went right off the cliff. They're all dead!" Gia exclaimed and Veronica walked over to the edge and looked down. She gasped when she saw the remains of the bus floating in the water. She looked a couple people down to see Dick, Duncan and Logan all looking down the cliff, with tear fill eyes. She then realized that not only did they think that Meg was dead, but they also thought that she was dead as well. She ran over to them and threw her arms around Dick, immediately crying when she realized that she could very well have been dead.

"Oh my god!" Dick exclaimed hugging her tightly. "I thought- oh god!" He cried to her. Duncan walked over and Dick released her Duncan lowered himself down by her.

"Your okay. You weren't on the bus." He said, looking straight into her eyes. She nodded, still crying. He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head several times. "Oh god." He said and Veronica managed to look over to Logan who nodded at her. She nodded back slightly, before looking back over the side of the cliff.


	12. Is LoVe love?

**A/N:**** Sorry about the long wait. I had a chapter all ready to go when I went on vacation to visit my sister. Then I came home and found out my computer crashed and that I lost everything. I wanted to cry! But I worked my ass of to get this chapter out so I better get lots of loving feedback! haha... ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Have you visited Meg yet?" Veronica asked, forcing a smile for her brother. He shrugged, not really sure what else he could say. It's been a week and she still hadn't changed.

"She's still unconsious." Dick said, looking away from Veronica, who sighed. He had been distant all week, but who could really blame him. He was probably the only one that had the exact same emotions as her. "I'm really glad you weren't on that bus." Dick said and Veronica looked a bit shocked at first. It had been the first time that he ever mentioned her and the bus in the same sentence. Being who she was though, she quickly recovered.

"Yeah, because if I wasn't here who would have this emotional talk with you." Veronica said jokingly and Dick sighed, showing slight frustration.

"Verionca, I'm being serious and I don't do that often." Dick said, pushing hair that had fallen in his face away.

"I know, Dick. I just don't like to think about. I don't know how to feel about the accident and that worries me." Veronica said, which Dick picked up on quickly.

"I understand." Dick said, but Veronica held up a hand.

"No offence, but what you feel is nothing compared to mine. You feel sorrow for your girlfriend and the rest of them. You feel joy that you guys got off the bus and that I never got back on." Veronica said and Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? Your point?" Dick asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"I feel the same joy and sorrow you do. I am also relieved that I got off the bus and guilty because if it wasn't for me, Meg wouldn't have been on it." Veronica said and Dick sighed once again.

"Veronica its-" He began, but Veronica cut him off once again.

"The conversation is over. New subject." She said and he opened his mouth to speak. Veronica gave him a stern look and he shut his mouth. Before either of them could change the subject, the front door opened and closed as Wallace walked into the house.

"Your home early." Veronica said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Practice was cancelled yet again. First it was because everyone found out that someone messed with the drug tests. Now the bus crash has the coach freaked out for some supernatural reason." Wallace said dropping both his school bag and basketball bag.

"Freaked out?" Dick asked and Wallace nodded, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Supernatural?" Veronica asked and Wallace rolled his eyes.

"He thinks that if we start practice again we will upset the spirits of those who died because we are moving on to fast. He also hinted that he would like to wait until Meg wakes up before he starts up again." Wallace said and Veronica nearly dropt her water bottle.

"What? No offence Dick, but that could be months." Veronica said and Dick nodded, agreeing with her.

"Most of the team gives him a week at the most before he cracks and we start up again. If not, were going to the principal." Wallace said and Veronica smiled.

"Alan Moorehead. He's creepy. Like Rooks creepy." Veronica said, shuddering.

"Don't mention that guy." Dick said and Veronica smiled cheesily at him, before pinching his cheek.

"Is he really worse then Clemmons?" Wallace asked and Veronica laughed.

"I'd rather spend a day with Clemmons then Moorehead." Veronica said, still smiling.

"Seriously?" Wallace asked, not sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah. He's not that bad, you just have to know how to rub him the right away." Veronica said and Dick open his mouth to say something, but she stuck up her hand. "In a complete non-sexual way." She said and Dick laughed.

"Actually I was going ask if you have every authority figure wrapped around you petite finger." Dick said and Veronica look jokingly taken aback. She then looked at her hand.

"My hands aren't that petite are there?" Veronica asked in a ditzy kind of way.

"So that's why you don't like Moorehead. Because he isn't wrapped around your finger." Wallace said and Veronica tilted her head back and forth before nodding.

"Yeah, thats pretty much true." She said and the guys rolled their eyes.

The three spent pretty much the rest of the friday laying around and watching television. By the time seven o'clock rolled around, they were pretty bored and pretty much sick of chips and soda. By seven fifteen, Wallace finally gave up on sitting around and called the new girl, Jackie, to see if she wanted to do something. He left about five minutes later, leaving Veronica and Dick to pretty much stare at the wall. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Veronica jumped up to answer it, not caring if was for her or not, it was just something to do. She swung the door open and Lilly pushed past her.

"Don't tell me you two are just sitting here!" She said completely dramatically. Veronica smiled at her as Duncan walked in behind her. "We have to get ready!" Lilly exclaimed and both Mars kids looked at her like she was insane.

"Ready for what?" Dick asked, standing up.

"Logan's life's short party." Duncan said and Veronica laughed.

"That's this week?" Veronica asked, amused that both her and Dick forgot about event.

"Yes. Now let's go Ms. Mars!" Lilly said, dragging Veronica off to her room to get ready.

Around a half hour later, the two girls walked back out to see a very impatient Duncan and Dick. They both stood when the girl's got back in the room. Duncan walked over to them.

"Finally." He began with. "You look great." He added as a compliment to his girlfriend. Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled in response.

"Can we go now?" Dick asked and with that they left.

The five arrive at Logan's about a half an hour later. They walked right in and half of the 09er population was already there. Lilly immeditaly went off to see if Madison decided to show up. She never got a chance to bitch her out at the beach party, so she decided now was her opportunity. Duncan and Dick immediatly walked off with Cassidy and his girlfriend Mac, leaving Veronica alone. She looked around, debating who she wanted to talk to when someone came up behind her.

"Let's talk." Logan said, dragging her off to a different room. He peeked out the room to make sure no one noticed and then shut and locked the door. "Do you blame us for what happened to Meg?" Logan asked and Veronica was a bit taken aback.

"I feel bad about it. I keep trying to tell myself that it would have happened either way, but I can't think of any senerios." Veronica said, not looking Logan in the eyes.

"I usually try to picture her getting into a fight with Dick or Lilly." Logan said and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"I think I might use that." Veronica said smiling and Logan nodded.

"What are we doing?" He asked and Veronica looked at him confused.

"Like in general? I believe we are talking." Veronica said, not sure where he is going.

"No I mean between us. What do we have?" He asked, sitting down on the bed and Veronica shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean were with other people, but we keep meeting like this and-" She said, but was cut off when Logan began to speak.

"Do you want to end it?" He asked and Veronica took a step back, not sure how she felt.

"Why? Do you?" She asked quickly. She knew it was all wrong, but she didn't want it to end.

"I think I'm falling for you and I know it now. I feel nothing but maybe friendship towards Lilly. I never felt so strong for anyone as I am feeling for, not even when Lilly and me were in the prime of our reletionship. I think about you all the time and I picture you when I'm with Lilly. I can't go on with her and I want to be with you more then I could I want anything else." Logan said, looking directly at Veronica, who remained silent for a while.

"Logan." She said quietly, trying not to let him see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't feel that way do you?" Logan asked, his voice suddenly lower.

"I don't know." Veronica said slowly, prounoucing each word clearly. Not to make sure he heard it, to make sure she did. Logan nodded and then got up. He walked over to the door and left the room. Veronica watched him leave, not sure if she wanted to cry because she may have ruined everything or run after him. Then she thought of Duncan, but nothing came to mind when she thought of him. Only his name. She sighed, wiping her eyes and walking back out to the party, on the hunt for her actual boyfriend.

Duncan stood next to Dick and Cassidy. Veronica walked right up to him and Dick and Cassidy seemed to understand that she wanted to talk to him alone so they left. Duncan kissed her forehead and she winced. Did she love Duncan as much as she made herself believe?

"What is it babe?" He asked and Veronica looked up at him.

"Do you love me?" She asked bluntly and he looked a bit taken aback.

"Of course." He said, before smiling at her.

"I want you to tell me how you feel." She said and Duncan raised an eyebrow, before setting down his drink.

"You've been watching to much television." He said jokingly, but Veronica didn't laugh and he noticed this. "I love you. What else is there to say. I think that pretty much covers it." He said and Veronica nodded. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you love me?" He asked and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'll let you know when I find out what love it." She said and he nodded, apparently happy with her answer.

"I'd rather you do that then tell yourself that you love me when you don't." He said, kissing her forehead. She then sent him off to find Dick and Cassidy again. She then looked around once he was gone and noticed Lilly on the other side of the room, flirting with some guy, Logan no where in sight. She walked out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. She found the door closed, so she assumed knocking was the best choice. When she didn't recieve an answer she opened the door.

She found Logan, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his hands under his head. She smiled to herself, before shutting the door and running over to him. She climbed on top of him, kissing him immediatly. He kissed back with out thought. The kiss was passionate and full of lust and maybe love, before she pulled away.

"Veronica?" He asked and she smiled at him. "Weren't you with Duncan just a few minutes ago?" He asked and she nodded.

"I asked him how he felt about me and he said he loved me and that it should cover it. He then asked me and I said I don't know." She said and Logan scooted up, so he was half sitting up.

"Why are you telling me this? No offence, but I'm not one of your girlfriends." He said and she smiled at him.

"Logan, I think I do love you." She said and he just stared at her. He then pushed her onto the bed and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She arched her back into him and he placed one of his hands under her back, pulling her even closer. Yet there momental bliss ended when the door opened and there was a gasp, which made them push apart quickly.


	13. Lilly and Dick

**A/N: I knoow, its so short for such a long wait, but it has a lot of info in it. I would have updated sooner, but I didn't have internet for the past like 2 weeks ish. A good amount of people guessed who opened the door, I was pretty happy with that. I will try to make it longer and sooner for the next chapter. ENJOY and REVEIW!!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Veronica jumped and Logan moved away from Veronica as an immediate reaction. It was too late though. Lilly stood at the door, staring her best friend and boyfriend in disbelief. Veronica gapped at Lilly, not sure if she should explain, run away or start apologizing. She chose the last.

"Lilly I am so sorry!" Veronica said, before she could think about it. In all honesty she wasn't even that sorry. She realised her feelings for Logan were true and she knew that Lilly wasn't the most faithful girl in the world, so sympathy wasn't on her list.

"I could see Logan doing this to me, but not your Veronica." Lilly said, her body limp and her eyes emotionless.

"It just happened Lilly!" Veronica said, but the question was, did her feelings for Logan overpower her friendship with Lilly and her relationship with Duncan. Was she completely positive that Logan's feelings were true and not just as way for him to get rid of his problems with Lilly.

"Tell me it will never happen again." Lilly said and Logan finally stood up. He wanted to intervene. To try and explain the situation and save their friendship, but Veronica seemed to have her own plan. He wanted to help, but what could he say. _Sorry Lilly, but I'm in love with your best friend and your brother's girlfriend._ I think not.

Veronica stared at Lilly, contemplating what she should do. How well could she interpret Logan's feelings? He didn't say anything and that Veronica a little uncomfortable. He didn't cover for himself or for her. He just stood there. Silent.

"It won't. Ever again. I'll stay away from him and I'll only talk to him when your around." Veronica said, a couple tears now brinking her eyes. Was she crying for Lilly or for Logan though.

"That's good enough for me." Lilly said, immediatly shrugging it off, suprising Veronica. "Besides Ron, your my best friend and I'm always honest with you. I doubt he even has any feelings for you. Stay with Duncan. He knows how to love a girl like you. Logan belongs with a girl like me." Lilly said, trying to comfort Veronica in some strange way, which only broke Veronica even more. She just nodded, before excusing herself from the room and walking out. As soon as she was eye sight away, she ran for it, straight out of the house.

* * *

Lilly walked over to Logan, who was still staring at where Veronica had been standing. What had Lilly implied? That he couldn't love at all? That Veronica was to good for him? He finally took his eyes away from that spot when Lilly ran her hand down his arm.

"Why would you do that to her?" Lilly asked, pushing Logan one side and staying on the other side she made for Veronica.

"I'm sorry, but I am believe I am right when it was both of us there and not just me." Logan said, not liking what Lilly did with the only person he could talk to. The only person he could stand being with all the time.

"Logan, no offence, but you know she is too good for you. She has a head on her shoulders and she isn't looking for the same relationship I am. She is looking for love and Duncan can give her that." Lilly said and Logan took a step back.

"Are you saying that I can't love her?" Logan said, gritting his teeth. He had planned on stopping after love and did not plan on adding the her. He just wanted a general answer.

"Are you saying you love her?" Lilly asked, somewhat incriminating. Logan didn't respond. Didn't he tell everyone that he was madly in love with Lilly? Then the question was, what did he feel for Veronica that was so strong. Maybe that was love. Or maybe not. "My point Logan. You can debate with yourself all you want, but you know that you can't be with her. You will destroy her and everything she is about. She isn't looking for just sex and I am pretty sure that you never got that far with her." Lilly said, hitting the nail right on the head and Logan knew it. But didn't that mean he wasn't pushing for it?

"I never pushed her to." He said quietly and Lilly looked at him, carefully planning what to say next.

"What do you think she would come around on her own. Logan you live off of sex. Sure because I just started college we haven't been very pyhsical, but how do you think she would feel when you had sex with me and then expected to be all lovey with her. Or better yet, try and bed her." Lilly said, leaving him only a few seconds to answer. "It would kill her on the inside, but she would keep it there until she finally broke. If you venture to be with her again, you will destroy her." Lilly said and in the end Logan sighed. In a werid way, a lot of what Lilly made sense. The only way it made no sense was if he was in love with Veronica, which was something he didn't know.

* * *

Veronica ran down the driveway, ignoring whoever was calling after her. So much ran through her mind, that if it was Duncan, she wouldn't be able to face him. She ran until she was outside of the gates of Logan's house and on the sidewalk. She slowed down to a walking pace and let out a sob. Whoever had been following her caught up to her and wrapped there arms around her.

"Calm down." Came the voice of Dick and Veronica pulled away, not to keen to having her brother see her in the middle of break down. He seemed to understand. "Lets walk home and we can talk. Deal?" He said and she eyed him for a second, before agreeing. They began to walk down the street in silence at first, but eventually Veronica had enough strength to speak.

"Lilly caught me and Logan." Veronica said in an almost whisper.

"What happened?" Dick asked, doing his best to be the big brother emotional type.

"I began aplogizing insanely and she asked if it would happen again. I told her no, never again and that I would avoid Logan." She said, and Dick kicked a rock as they walked down the street, before he responded.

"That's not what you want though." He said, more to clarify that he was right.

"No. But how the hell am I supposed to know that if what I feel for Logan is more my relationships with Lilly and Duncan." Veronica said, talking very quickly in hopes that the answer would come faster.

"Your asking the wrong person. I am horrible with relationships. My current girlfriend is unconsious." He said and Veronica immediatly felt like shit. Here she was complaining about chosing between her best friend and boyfriend, and the guy she was most comfortable with. The guy that made everything right.

"How are you doing?" She asked concerned. He sighed and stopped. Veronica stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I was doing fine, until her sister called me today and told me that Meg is pregnant." He said and Veronica stared at him in shock. There was no way that she could still be pregnant. Veronica was suprised that Meg lived through the bus crash, but the fact that the baby didn't die was beyond a miracle.

"What are you going to do?" She asked and Dick sighed, before walking away.

"Don't follow me." He said quietly, just enough for Veronica to hear. She was a bit taken aback and she knew right then there was something that she wasn't being told. That he knew something that she didn't and that drove her insane. Not only did she have to deal with the whole Logan thing now, but she also had to deal with helping her brother and figure out what was going on.


	14. Veronica's on the kill

**A/N: Okay its not as long as I was planning for, but it is action packed. You find out what happened to make Dick so upset and why Veronica is out to kill. But when she goes to yell at Lilly, why would she change her mind when she got there. Not much LoVe in this chapter, but there will be more. Promise. Right now, Veronica is just keeping her word to Lilly. Well thats about all I got for right now. READ and REVIEW!!**

Chapter Fourteen

Veronica woke for school the following monday with a cloud over her head. Duncan and Lilly had been forced to spend the rest of the weekend at home, so she didn't see either of them since the party. Dick avoided her the whole weekend and that drove her insane. She wanted to know what was bothering him and hopefully she could find a way to fix it for him. Thats is, if he would let her fix it. He seemed to be distant towards her lately and it worried her. They were getting along so well and after the bus crash, she saw a new side to Dick. Now he was back to treating her how he used to. And then there was Logan. She wanted to pick up the phone several times to call him, but she didn't. Then again, neither did he. It killed her so much on the inside when she realized that she would have to see him today and that she was supposed to avoid him at all costs.

She walked out to the kitchen, completely dressed and ready, and waited for Dick. She sat alone for a while, waiting for Dick or Wallace to be finshed getting ready so she would have someone to talk to, but they seemed to be taking their time. She sat down at the kitchen table, just as a door opened. Alicia walked out and smiled at Veronica.

"Good morning. Breakfest?" She asked her step-daughter and Veronica shook her head.

"Not hungry." Veronica said and Alicia frowned. She walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"You were at home all day yesturday and all I saw you eat was some ceral you picked at for breakfest. You didn't eat dinner saturday night either now that I think about it. What's going on, honey?" Alicia said and Veronica's jaw dropt when she realized what Alicia was getting at.

"Oh, no. Its nothing like that. I'm not starving myself, I'm just not hungry. My stomach just feels full and I don't feel hungry." Veronica said, quickly explaining herself and Alicia sighed with relief, before grabbing Veronica's hand.

"Seems like stress. Its going to be hot today, so make sure you eat at lunch otherwise you might just pass out." Alicia said, before standing and walking over to the cabinet, just as Wallace and Dick walked out of their room.

"Breakfest?" Alicia asked the two boys who both shook their heads.

"Running late. Let's go V." Dick said, before the three of them left the kitchen and walked out the front door. Once Veronica walked outside, she felt a blast of heat from the early morning air and she realized the Alicia was right. It was going to be a hot day.

* * *

Duncan put his arm around Veronica as they walked through the school and she sighed to herself. He began to talk about some nonsense that she really didn't have the ability to listen to at the moment. She was a bit dizzy and she was very thankful that lunch was next because she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay consious if she didn't eat soon. Then suddenly she was jerked from her thoughts, when Duncan removed his arm from her shoulder. She looked up and noticed that they were now stopped in front of his locker, as Dick, Logan and Beaver walked up to them. Veronica quickly looked up to Duncan as he continued to speak to her, determined to keep her eyes off of Logan. As they approached them, she could feel him looking at him, which only made her stare at Duncan more intensly. Seh wanted so bad to look at him and feel comfort from his stare, but then she would want to be with him again and she promised Lilly she would stay away.

"Duncan." Dick said, a bit coldness in his voice and Veronica raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ready to go?" Duncan asked and Dick nodded, which confused her even more.

"Go where?" Veronica asked, shooting her head towards Dick.

"Duncan and I are going to visit Meg." Dick said and Veronica rolled her eyes. Walking home was now on the list of things she was not looking forward to. Dick was the car pool driver this morning, which meant he drove Wallace, Veronica and Duncan to school.

"That reminds me. Logan your driving Cassidy home, would you be able to drop Veronica off, too. She's petite enough as it is. She doesn't need to lose more weight walking home on this hot day." Duncan said and Veronica wanted to kick him.

"And Wallace if he doesn't have practice." Dick said, sending Veronica a sympathetic look, which was the most emotion she got from him since friday. In fact, this right here was the first time he talked to her since friday. She gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, DK. No problem." Logan said, his voice emotionless as he looked at Veronica once more, who was still avoiding his eye contact.. Duncan and Dick both nodded and began to walk towards the parking lot.

"I'm suprised Dick hasn't killed Duncan." Cassidy said, which made him recieve werid looks from both Logan and Veronica. She stared at Cassidy for a few moments, before it hit her. She ran down the hall and grabbed Dick by the shirt. She pulled him back and told Duncan that he would be right back. She pulled him away from the crowded hallway and spun him around.

"Dude. What the hell is your problem?" Dick asked and Veronica glared.

"Why is Duncan going with you? Don't even dare say for emotional support because Logan is your best friend." Veronica said hurridly and Dick sighed.

"Duncan said he would tell you." Dick said and Veronica pushed him in the shoulder.

"Well I obviously don't know, so tell me now." Veronica ordered him that very moment and he sighed.

"Duncan slept with Meg a couple weeks after I did. There is a chance he could be the father." Dick said quietly and Veronica immediatly felt sick. "I know I should have told you, but Duncan said he would and its more his place to tell you." He said, quickly trying to save himself from her wrath. Veronica just nodded, not looking at him.

"Just go." Veronica said in a deathly tone and he did as she said. A moment after he left, Cassidy and Logan walked up to her, but she just led them to the cafeteria outside. She sat down at their usual table, and the guys followed her. She looked at Cassidy and he shrunk back a bit.

"Who else knew about this before me?" She said, knowing he would know exactly what she was talking about. He sighed.

"Well obviously Dick and Duncan." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Well then there's me, Meg's sister Lizzie and Lilly." Cassidy said, finshing up and Veronica ran her tounge on her teeth.

"How long have you all known?" She asked and Cassidy shrugged.

"Duncan told me about a week ago, the same day he told Lilly. He told me to tell Dick." Cassidy said and Veronica sighed as Wallace sat down. He handed her a brown bag as he placed his in front of him.

"Mom told me to make sure you eat this before we left. She said you haven't been eating and she wanted to make sure your all right." Wallace said and Veronica took the bag from him and he got the sense that she wasn't very happy.

"What is going on and why haven't you been eating?" Logan asked, completely out of the loop.

"You know what Wallace I will eat this, but first Logan and I are going to leave." Veronica said and she recieved a werid look from Logan and Wallace.

"What?" Logan asked, wishing that he knew what was going on.

"I'm supposed to watch you eat it." Wallace said, pretty concerned for his step-sister.

"Logan can watch me eat on the way to Hearst. I need to see Lilly." Veronica said, before standing up and grabbing the brown bag. She waited for Logan to stand, but he just stared at her confused.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked her, getting rather frustrated.

"What's going on is I am dizzy, hungry, stressed and I need to see Lilly!" Veronica snapped at him, which made him stand up. They then proceeded to leave the table and walk to Logan's car. Veronica hurried along, getting impatient with Logan for taking his time. She got to the car and tapped her foot as she waited for him to unlock it. They clmbed in and then proceeded to leave the school grounds.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Logan asked as they pulled onto the highway heading to Hearst.

"I've been stressed. It's nothing serious." Veronica said, before opening the brown bag when she began to feel dizzy again. She reached in and attempted to grab the sandwich, when her vision began to fade. She jerked around a bit, trying to get her focus back. It slowly began to come back, but it immediatly went blurry. "Logan air." She said weakly, holding tightly onto the bag in her hand. Logan looked over to her, just as she dropt the bag and her body went limp.

* * *

Veronica woke about fifteen minutes later when she felt water hitting her face. She jerked up and immediatly looked around. She was still in Logan's car, but they were now parked in a gas station. Logan was in the seat next to her, holding a half empty water bottle and looking worried.

"Eat now." He said, pulling the sandwich out of the bag. Veronica forced a smiled, before taking it out of the ziplock bag and taking slow bites. Logan then seemed satisfied because he continued on their way to Lilly's college. The ride was mostly silent and Veronica managed to force herself to eat everything in the brown lunch bag. Her stomache ached now that it was full, but she felt a lot better. It wasn't like she stopped eating intentionally, she just forgot. She made a mental note not to forget again.

"Veronica we need to talk about friday." Logan said and Veronica felt a pang of hurt in her chest.

"I can't Logan." She said, still not looking at him.

"We can talk. It is allowed." Logan said and Veronica frowned.

"You didn't say anything which made it clear that you left it up to me. By not saying anything you said it all. I told Lilly it was over between us and you didn't debate it." She said and Logan sighed.

"So Lilly was right. I do belong with a girl like her. Your just the type of girl that is out of my reach." Logan said and Veronica finally looked at him.

"What did she say to you?" Veronica asked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"What does it matter? I'm with Lilly in a loveless, unfaithful, sex-driven reletionship. You're with Duncan. The guy that defines knight in shining armor." Logan said Veronica was ready to lash out at him, but decided to take a slow deep breath first.

"Knight my ass. He will be lucky if I don't castrate him next time I see him." Veronica said through gritted teeth. Before Logan could respond, Veronica put her hand up, telling him to back off and keep quiet, which he did.

* * *

Logan pulled into the dorm parking lot and Veronica exited the car before he could shut it off. She rushed up to the building and threw open the door, before proceeding to run up the stairs to Lilly's fourth floor room. She heard Logan running up the stairs, but she knew he had to be at least two floors below her as she reached the door. She knocked roughly on the door, ignoring Lilly's 'go away' sign, next to her roommate's 'not here' sign.

"Read the board!" Veronica heard Lilly say from behind the door, which only made Veronica more impatient.

"Open the door Lilly!" She yelled, her patience wearing thin. She heard movement, followed by another 'go away'.

"Hey. Veronica right." Veronica turned around to see Lilly's roommate, Alyson.

"Yeah. Can you let me in. I need to talk to Lilly." Veronica said urgently, not really asking her, and Alyson frowned.

"I doubt she wants to see anyone at all." Alyson said and Veronica sighed.

"Just let me in." Veronica said, and Alyson must have understood that she shouldn't piss off the little blonde one. She pulled out her keys and began to unlock the door. She opened it and walked in, followed by Veronica, just as Logan reached the fourth floor. "Lilly?" Veronica asked to the dark room. Alyson opened the shades, before nodding to Veronica and leaving the room once more. Veronica watched her leave and saw Logan walked up to the door. Veronica raised an eyebrow before looking towards Lilly's bed. Veronica's jaw dropt at the sight of her crying best friend.

"I said go away." Lilly said, sobbing between her words, holding her now shaven head.


	15. Lilly's dorm

**A/N: Lots of drama in this chapter! I did my best to hurry up and get it out and now everything that is going on is out in the open! ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

Chapter 15

Dick sat with Duncan in Meg's hospital room. For the moment, the only sound was the beeping of the moniters. Meg's parents had yet to find out that she was pregnant because they had a conference in northern california, so the news was delivered to Lizzie. She immediatly told Dick, who had just found out that Duncan had slept with her as well. At the moment, Dick didn't kill him yet, but the urge was definatly there.

"Why?" Dick asked Duncan after several minutes of silence. Duncan looked over to him and sighed. He knew what he did was wrong, but neither of them had been thinking at the time.

"It was after the dance. We were the last two still awake. We were drunk, but thats no excuse. She talked about you and I talked about Veronica. It just sort of happened, I guess. The next day, we agreed to never mention it again." Duncan said and Dick sighed.

"That was just a few days after I took her viginity." Dick said quietly, before another question popped in his head. "Did you sleep with my sister?" He asked and Duncan looked away, sighing.

"Besides at Shelly's party, we did once over summer." Duncan said before looking over to Meg. He looked back to Dick, then to Meg once more. "You were clean when you slept with Meg, right?" Duncan asked Dick, who raised an eyebrow at Duncan.

"Yeah. I was tested after Madison and I broke up, just before I started dating Meg. Why does that matter?" Dick asked him, his feelings of hate slowly drifting away. Sure he hated Meg and Duncan for what they did, but that wouldn't change the fact that in a few months one of them would be fathers. He would never be able to date Meg again, if she survived, but that was no reason to make this hard for the baby. He also felt it kind of hard to hate Duncan entirely, because he knew his sister was seeing someone else.

"Well has Veronica been sleeping with someone else? Because I went to the doctor and he told me I have an STD." Duncan said and Dick chocked on air when Duncan finished speaking.

"It must be going around like the flu. I know other people who have an STD, too. Well one other person. And as far as I know you are the only person Veronica has slept with." Dick said, which was technically true. He wasn't sure if Veronica and Logan had sex, but he was sure they didn't.

"Well I don't know if Meg has it and I don't know if I gave it to Veronica or if she gave it to me." Duncan said and Dick sighed.

"Well I know I don't have it, because that was the only time Meg and I had sex. Surprising, I know. I guess I can talk to Veronica." Dick said, knowing that Duncan would ask him to do it anyway.

"Thanks." Duncan said, before looking back at Meg. "I guess we can head back to school. We're not going to get anything here." Duncan said, before standing. Dick nodded, standing with Duncan. As they walked out of the room, Dick was sure he saw one of Meg's eyes open, but he ignored it. It was probably just the light playing tricks on him. As they began to walk down the hall Duncan's phone began to go off. He pulled it out and looked at Dick confused, trying to figure out why Logan was texting him right now. And why was he telling him to go to Lilly's dorm?

"Lilly what happened!" Veronica yelled running over to her best friend. Logan stood at the door shocked, immediatly texting Duncan. Lilly pulled away from Veronica, not wanting to be touched or comforted.

"I don't know. I want to a club last night and I woke up here with no hair." Lilly said a bit snotty. Veronica couldn't blame her though, even the high schoolers knew about the shaved heads at Hearst. Its what the rapist did to his victims. It was sick, sadistic and now Lilly was one of those victims.

"It's going to be okay Lilly." Veronica said, but she was only pushed away again.

"Why did you come here anyway? Did you want to tell me that you and Logan are running off together now." Lilly said, which only made Veronica feel guilty, making her forget why she came in the first place.

"Thats not why we came here." Veronica said, looking away from Lilly.

"What did you guys have sex and come to confess or something." Lilly said and Veronica jumped up, remembering why she came in the first place.

"I came to ask you why you didn't tell me about Duncan and Meg." Veronica said and Lilly frowned. "Why the hell did you not tell me that my boyfriend, your brother, may have impregnanted one of my best friends?! Why did you just tell me that we were perfect for each other?!" Veronica yelled to Lilly and Logan took a step back, not sure how to handle this. That was definatly not what he saw coming.

"He said he wanted to tell you." Lilly said and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"But you are my best friend!" Veronica yelled.

"Maybe I didn't want to tell you because I found out you were sleeping with my boyfriend!" Lilly yelled back at her, now standing up.

"I never slept with Logan! For your information though, right now I would love to." Veronica said in a deathly tone, now just trying to piss Lilly off.

"Then why don't you?!" Lilly yelled back, trying to act like Veronica's words didn't hurt her in anyway.

"Because I have an STD that I probably got from your brother because he slept with Meg who slept with my man-whore of a brother! And you felt like you had no reason to tell me. That is really bitchy of you." Veronica yelled, her comment making Lilly faulter for a moment, before regaining her composure. Logan sat down at the desk, not sure if he should pull the two of them apart, or let them yell. So far he found out that Duncan cheated on Veronica, Meg is pregnant, Dick or Duncan could be father's, Lilly was raped and that Veronica has an STD.

"I'm the bitch? Your the one who was fooling around with my boyfriend!" Lilly yelled and Veronica laughed at her.

"You slept with his DAD!" Veronica yelled back, stressing the word dad. Lilly glared and Veronica glared back, before Lilly jumped at Veronica, knocking her to the floor. The two girls continued to yell, as they hit each other. Logan jumped up, trying to pull them apart, just as Dick and Duncan ran into the room.

"What the hell?" Dick asked as he pulled his sister away from Lilly, while Logan did the same with Lilly.

"What's going on?" Duncan asked and Veronica turned her rage on him.

"What's going on is you slept with Meg. Also that you have an STD that you gave to me. Did you get it from Meg, or is there someone else." Veronica yelled, while Dick held her back, but he let go when she mentioned Meg.

"Meg doesn't have an STD Veronica." Dick said and Veronica scoffed.

"Then where did I get it from, dear brother." Veronica snapped at him.

"Well, Duncan, did you sleep with Mac, too?" Dick asked and Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Mac. Beaver's girlfriend. He told me a few months ago that he had chlamydia." Dick said and Veronica scoffed once again, before stopping herself.

"No Dick. I never slept with Beaver's girlfriend. Maybe Veronica slept with him." Duncan said, suggesting that possible conclusion. Logan walked over to Veronica, where she stood, pale and weak.

"Veronica. Are you okay?" Logan asked, when the same realization that hit Veronica, hit both Dick and Logan.

"I'm going to be sick." Veronica said weakly, before running out of the room. Dick ran after her, especially when she ran right past the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked, but Logan ignored her. He turned towards the door and was about to leave, when Duncan stopped him.

"She's my girlfriend. Stay with your's." Duncan said and Logan laughed in his face.

"You slept with Meg. She is not your girlfriend anymore." Logan said and Dunca glared at him.

"Quit your bitching Logan. She still won't be with you now." Lilly said and Logan turned to look at her.

"What's going on?" Duncan asked, while Lilly and Logan had a stare off.

"Aw, didn't Logan telling. He's been fooling around with Veronica behind you back for a while now. About a year I would say." Lilly said and Duncan grabbed Logan by the shirt.

"What the hell is your problem?" Duncan yelled and Logan pushed him away.

"Your the one who impregnanted some other girl." Logan snapped back, which caused Duncan to snap in general. He jumped Logan, throwing a punch right in his face. Logan did the same as a full fight broke out. Lilly screamed and jumped on her bed as Dick ran back in the room.

"She took my car and left." Dick said, before he realized what was going on. He backed up as the two guys charged at him. Logan threw a punch at Duncan, knocking him to the ground, before running off to his car, hoping to find Veronica.


	16. The Beach

**A/N: Sorry its kinda short, but I wanted to get it down. I wrote it in about a half an hour and it now 1 am, so I'm kinda tired, making it not very detailed, but its an update!! I have one more week of this class and then things should get back to normal. Its just very hectic with work and school both full time. I'm going to mississippi in july, but this story should be done by then so no worries. Things are somewhat getting better for the VM gang and I am ready for the angry reviews I get for the end of the chapter, which is the one thing that is not better. READ and REVIEW!!**

Chapter 16

You can't pick your family, but you can pick your friends. Veronica laughed to herself as she though about that. Most people are happy they can pick their friends and they usually can't stand the family that they are stuck with.

Veronica is the oppisite. She is very thankful that her family was chosen for her, because she was certainly no good at picking friends.

Okay, so maybe her mom had an affair with Jake Kane. And sure she was an alcholalic that ran away from her problems at home. Sure her dad had an affair with Betine Casablances and they concived Dick, giving Veronica a half brother.

But her current family was the best thing she had right now. She had the best father in the world, and even with his mistakes, she still loved him, and a completely awesome step-mom that she was sure shouldn't wouldn't be able to survive without her help. She had two wonderful step-brothers and the best half-brother in the world. They were always there for her. All the time.

She may even have a nephew or neice on the way. A mistake or not, if the baby was Dick's, she was going to love the baby like no tomorrow. It was to be the first baby to make her an aunt and to make her dad a grandfather.

They were her family and they keep her sane.

She couldn't say the same for her friends though.

Her comatose friend may be pregnant with Veronica's brother or her boyfriend, better yet ex-boyfriend's baby. She slept with Duncan behind her back and then asked for Veronica's help with the baby. Then she got mad at Veronica after she found out she was cheating on Duncan. Hypocrite much?

Her boyfriend slept with her friend and may have impregnanted that said friend. Sure, Veronica was fooling around with his best friend, but Duncan's was a drunken mistake and Veronica was in love with Logan. More in love then she could ever love Duncan.

An old friend of hers gave her a drugged drink, which led to her rape. That one was a prize winner alright.

Her best friend knew her boyfriend cheated on her, but did nothing to protect Veronica from feeling the pain. Sure, he may be her brother, but he also may have impregnanted a girl. In case you didn't catch on, she had no plans of forgiving him.

Oh, and she just found out another friend, who is also her half-brother's half brother (if that makes any sense), raped her, incidently giving her an STD. Sure, she finished the treatment now and everything, but the fact that he raped her alone was bad enough.

* * *

She sighed, walking down the shore line. The water would hit her feet occasionally, then drift away, before rushing to her feet again. They would hit them with a splash and in a way it relaxed her. It was soothing. The sound of the waves and the way they hit her leg.

Eventually she would turn around and walk the other way, making sure not to get too far from the car. After all, she drove around for so long that it was now dark. She may not be afraid of the dark, but this was Neptune. No one is safe alone. Especially in the dark.

Dick probably went home and told her dad she was missing. As sheriff, he probably had every debuty on duty looking for her. She was surpised that if he did send them out, that they weren't here yet. Everyone knew Veronica loved the beach. It was her safe spot. The water made her feel alive and it comforted her.

Duncan was probably looking for her, but that meant very little to her. She would make sure to run him over with Dick's car if he did come by her. Then she would back over him and shine the head lights on him. If for some reason she was still alive, she would repeat both steps.

Then again, maybe Logan would come. Yeah, right. He was probably comforting Lilly after the horrible, but true, things Veronica had said to her. Not to mention he found out that she had an STD and never told him. Sure, it was gone now, but she still never told him. Then again, she never told anyone until now.

Veronica was sure she screwed up with him. She didn't defend him and try to keep him when Lilly pushed them apart. She never told him about her STD and she pushed away his love because she wanted to be keep Lilly and Duncan. If she could do it over, she would chose Logan over anyone. She was so in love with him that she was sure her heart was going to explode. She didn't even knew she could love someone this much. She thought loving Duncan was a lot, but when she fell for Logan, she fell hard.

It was deep love. Maybe even true love. Whatever it was, Veronica wanted to fix what was going on between them. She wanted him to leave Lilly and she was going to leave Duncan. She wanted to be with Logan. No matter what.

* * *

She kicked the water, more unsure with herself and her life then she ever had been before. She walked a little further into the water, so the water was a little higher then her knees. Her jeans became heavy and tight now that they were soaked and underwater.

This relaxed her so much more then the water just hitting her feet. She never knew why, but being in the ocean or on the beach made her feel better. It brought out her good side. It helped her forgive Dick for giving Cassidy permission to have sex with her. It helped her forgive Logan for giving Duncan GHB, which led to him sleeping with her unknowingly. It deifnatly was a good thing.

She heard a car door slam and she rolled her eyes. It was about time someone looked for her here. She had been here for about an hour now, and her finder just got here now. She heard splashes of water as the person ran over to her, pretending to be the savior.

She didn't need to be saved. She felt arms thrown around her, just as she thought about someone saving her, and the person held her tightly in a hug. She took a deep breath and was able to smell the cologne.

"Logan?" Veronica asked, stepping back. She was pretty sure they he wasn't going to come and that she would get Duncan, one person she did not want to deal with. She wrapped her arms back around Logan and he held her tightly.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I came her three times earlier in the day. I checked everywhere." He said, kissing the top of her head, running his hands through her hair. Veronica swallowed and pulled away from him, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"I can't do this right now, Logan." She said, before walking up to the shore line. He ran after her and cut her off.

"I'm not asking for anything. I want to be here for you. To help you." He said as Dick ran up behind him.

"I don't need help!" Veronica yelled. There was nothing anyone could change.

"We know you hate Duncan, but the Lizzie is sure the kid is Dick's. Its in Meg's diary." Logan said and Dick remained a few feet back, wondering if Veronica even noticed him, which she didn't.

"Logan! Stop it! I don't want to hear it!" She yelled and Logan tried to hold her to calm her down, but no such luck.

"Veronica this is not your fault. Duncan is an idiot." He said and Veronica pushed him away.

"Dammit Logan! I was raped dammit. Duncan isn't on my mind. Cassidy fucking raped me and all you can talk about is how my boyfriend cheated on me!" Veronica yelled, before collapsing to the ground, followed by a fit of sobs. She saw Logan kick sand in frustration, but she knew he wasn't angry with her. He was upset that he couldn't help.

"Dick wait!" She heard Logan yelled and she looked up to see her brother get in his car and take off in a fit of rage. He blamed himself for what happened to her and she didn't make it any better by having a mental break down.

She noticed Logan collapse to the ground as he best friend drove away and she felt bad. All he wanted to do was be there for her. To comfort her and she pushed him away.

"Logan." She called out weakly, but he didn't moved.

"He will be fine." He said to her and she sighed.

"Logan." She said, sobbing a bit.

"What, Veronica?" He asked, waiting for her to yell at him. Veronica swallowed, knowing she shouldn't have pushed him away. He was the one person that was always there for her and he was the type to look out for her.

"I need you Logan." She said and he froze, which meant he heard her, but wasn't sure if that was what she said. "Logan I need you." She said before crying and he quickly rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She climbed into his lap and and cried into his chest. This is what he wanted and she knew that she needed it, even though she hated to admit it.

* * *

It took a while for her to calm down, but by the time she did, she felt a lot better. By this time, the two of them were laying on the beach, facing the sky. They had been silent since Veronica stopped crying and the silence was now driving her insane.

But she would have rather had silence then endure the conversation she was about to have with Logan. He looked over at her and she was able to feel his gaze on her.

"Veronica?" He said quietly and she looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Why didn't you tell me you had chlamydia?" He asked and Veronica felt as if her heart broke. She was sure he would be mad that he didn't tell her, but right now he just sounded so upset that it killed her.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Once I found out I had it though, I forced myself to make sure I didn't give it to you. Its water under the bridge now because I have been treated and it gone." She said and she watched him lean up, so that he was half laying down, putting his weight on one arm.

"We tell each other everything. Why was this so difficult?" He asked and she wanted to cry.

"Becasue I didn't know where it came from. I thought I had only been with Duncan and then I found out about that and I was so confused. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone until I found out where it came from." She said, now shaking a bit. He leaned close to her and kissed her forehead.

"Veronica, I meant what I said the other night. I love you, Veronica. I told Lilly that today. After you left and after Duncan and I got into a fight. She called me and I told her that I was in love with you and that I didn't want to be with her anymore." He said and Veronica looked at him, at a loss for words. "You know what. She said she was happy for me. She said she understood that we needed to go seperate ways and she told me that she hopes you feel the same way. Do you, Veronica? Do you love me?" He asked her and she melted as he spoke to her.

"I love you so much, Logan." She said, pulling him towards her, kissing him deeply. "I want to be with you, Logan. You and only you." She said, before kissing him again.

* * *

Veronica climbed into Logan's car, running her fingers through her hair to brush it. Her purse and phone were in Dick's car, so she couldn't brush her hair. She adjusted her shirt and made sure it was on the right way. He dad wouldn't be to thrilled if she came home with it on backwards. Logan sat down in the driver's seat and Veronica laughed to herself as he did.

"Sex on a beach. You are definatly girlfriend material." He said and Veronica smiled at him.

"Are you asking me out?" Veronica asked, playing coy with him. Logan laughed and kissed her lightly.

"Alright. Veronica, would you be my offical girlfriend?" He asked and Veroncia smiled, kissing him.

"Why, of course, Logan." She said, before leaning back in her seat. Logan reached in his pocket to grab his keys just as his phone rang. He pulled it out and noticed that it was Veronica's house number. He raised an eyebrow and handed her the phone.

"Its probably Dick." He said and she nodded, before answering it.

"Hello?" She asked and the person on the phone sighed with relief.

"Thank god its you, Veronica." Keith said on the other line.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but he seemed to ignore her.

"I have been trying to get ahold of you." He said hurridly, his voice sounding distressed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, recieving a worried look from Logan.

"Honey, its Dick. He's been in an accident." Keith said and Veronia dropt the phone in shock, unable to feel her body.


	17. Dick

**A/N: Hey its an update!! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

Chapter 17

_I was here two years ago. I ran down these same hallways with the same plain green walls. I ran down these hallways with Logan, my best friend's boyfriend. This time I run down them with Logan, my boyfriend. I was sixteen, running down these halls to find my best friend, Lilly. I cried to myself praying for her to be okay. The last time I was hear I looked for my ex-boyfriend and his mom. I am now eighteen and running down these halls, praying that my brother will be okay. Its the week before christmas. Its out first one together and our first new years. And Meg may wake up. And the baby is due soon!_

Veronica ran up to her dad and buried her face in his chest. Logan ran up behind her and over to comfort a distraught Alicia. She may only be a step-mom, but she treated Dick like one of her sons, and to her, this was just like almost losing Wallace or Darrel. Logan noticed the two boys standing by a window, staring in a room. Alicia motioned for him to go over there, while she helped Keith with Veronica.

Logan walked over by Wallace and peered in the window, not sure if he wanted to see his friend. He looked over to he bed and felt his stomache lurch at the sight in front of him. He immediatly turned around, unable to look at his mangled friend.

"I see the two you were waiting for are here." A man said from being Veronica, causing her to turn around. A doctor stood in front of her and she moved away from her dad, looking at the man that would tell her if you brother would make it or not.

"How is he? What happened?" Veronica asked, hurrying him on. The doctor nodded and everyone moved closer to him.

"Richard was involved in a broadside collision, which means he was hit from the side. He was immediatly extracted from the car and taken to the hospital. He's been unconsious since rescuers removed him from his vehicle. He was hit on the drivers side and was immediatly put in a coma. His left leg is broken in two places, as well as many broken ribs. He has a head concussion and is in a neck brace to prevent any neck or back injuries. He's got quite a few cuts and bruises, but nothing to bad that time won't heal." The doctor said, explaining the situation. Veronica wrapped her arms around herself at the thought of the horrible state that he was in.

"What are his chances?" Logan asked quietly, giving Veronica shivers at the thought of losing her brother.

"Very slim if he doesn't wake up. With his head concussion, his brain is having a hard time sending messages to the body. If he can't send messages to the body, he may not wake up. He won't die, but until he can get the messages through, he's going to be living off of tubes." The doctor said and Veronica felt her stomache lurch. She may hate Lilly right now, but she needed her. She needed Lilly and Logan and even Duncan. She needed support.

"How long does it usually take?" Keith asked, putting a hand on Veronica's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"It varies. I've seen people wake up one or two days later. But I've also see it take up to five years. As time goes on, the chances of waking up decrease. In my professional opinion I would say he has a sixty five percent chance of waking before new years, so about two weeks. After these two weeks, it will drop ten percent. Then proceed to drop five percent every month." The doctor said and Veronica heard enough. She turned around from her family and began to walk down the hallway in a quickened pace. Logan and Wallace followed her under Keith's permission, even as she ran into the parking lot.

Lightening flashed in the early morning sky. It had to be about one in the morning and she needed a release. Wallace and Logan ran up behind her as she stopped at Logan's car. They were in Neptune, so there was bound to be a party.

"Lets go forget everything." She said, getting into Logan's car, followed by a worried Wallace and Logan. Veronica reached for her phone and noticed several missed calls from Lilly and even a couple from Duncan. Logan turned his car on and the radio blared out the recent events of the night.

"An eventful day here in Neptune. Another rape happened at Hearst college. Lilly Kane was the victim this time, the same girl that was nearly killed two years ago. Her family stood by her side as the escorted her away from the school with several Kane software guards.

In worse news, Cassidy Casablances was found dead on the street outside of the grand hotel, where he had been staying with his step-mom. The manager at the front desk reported seeing Casablances and older half brother, Richard Mars, have a huge fight. The manager excorted Mars from the building, where he proceeded to take off down the street. Fifteen minutes later, Casablances had commited suicide.

Around an hour later, Mars's car was found smashed on the road after an accident with a drunk driver. Mars was taken to the hospital where he is still in serious condition. Doctors say he will survive but chances are slim that he will wake from the coma.

In better news, the lone survivor of the bus crash, Megan Manning, woke up today. She is nine month pregnant and due any day now. Doctors were expecting to have to preform a c-section to remove the baby, until Manning woke up." The radio person went on about Meg for a few more moments, before going on to the weather. Veronica was stil lost on the fact that Cassidy had commited suicide. Sure, she would never forgive him for what he did, but she had no proof and he could legally get away with it.

"I think forgetting would be good." Wallace said from the back seat and Logan nodded, changing the radio station.

Veronica sat in Dick's hospital bedroom a couple days after the accident. He was taken out of the intensive care unit and placed in his own room after they stablized his condition. Ever since then, Veronica spent a good amount of her time in the room, waiting and praying for him to wake up. She blamed herself that he was like this and kept pushing out the thought of how it was actually initionally his fault.

Dick was the one who teased his brother for so long that it had to of given him so mental problems. Not only that, but Dick pushed Cassidy into having sex with Veronica's unconsious body. But she refused to think about that. She refused to picture her brother as a horrible person. She did admit to herself that they never got along before, but when the tests proved that he was indeed her brother things changed. He became a brother to her immediatly and their bond grew. It was like they never were apart. Like they were always raised together.

"Is he up yet?" A voice asked from behind Veronica after knocking on the door. Veronica turned around and noticed Cassidy's girlfriend, Mac, standing at the door. Veronica shook her head solemnly and Mac came in the room, taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"No offence, but have you actually talked to Dick before?" Veronica asked, not recalling seeing this girl at all. Well, not since the beach party where Veronica offically found out she had been raped. The night she told Dick that he was her biologial half brother. Mac ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Mac said, looking over to Dick's bruise face. She smiled lightly, her eyes tearing up a bit. "He looks like he is in so much pain." She said as an after thought and Veronica nodded, before realization hit her.

"Shouldn't you be at Cassidy's funeral?" Veronica asked and Mac looked away from Dick and out the window.

"He wouldn't want me there." Mac said, gazing out the window for a few moments.

"What do you mean? What happened? You guys seemed so close." Veronica asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Uh, it could be because I broke up with him on saturday. The night after I slept with Dick." Mac said, making the last part quiet. Veronica sat straight up in her seat, raising an eyebrow.

"You- you slept with Dick. My brother Dick?" Veronica asked, knowing there was only one Dick she was refering to.

"It was so werid. I was at Logan's life's short party. I left early because I had gotten into a fight with Cassidy. We were fighting a lot lately. I wanted to have sex and he didn't. We never did anything. Anyways. I was walkign around the streets when I ran into Dick. It was kind of awkward at first, but he began telling me about his comatose girlfriend and how she may be pregnant with another guy's baby. I was complaining about Cassidy. Next thing I knew, we were at the Camelot, having sex. The next day we talked about it and I told him I had to break up with Cassidy because of this. He said he understood and that we would work everything out after I did. I broke up with him and then went out of town. I just got back today to find out Cassidy is dead and that Dick is in the hospital." Mac said, telling Veronica the entire story, thankfully with little detail.

"Wow." Veronica managed to say.

"Yeah, but I think I actually like Dick. Like I would want to date him." Mac said and Veronica smiled, suddenly really like Mac. She was a cool girl and someone that would be good for Dick. "Do you think he will make it?" Mac asked and Veronica looked at her brother, suddenly tearing up again.

"I really hope so." Veronica said, grabbing Dick's hand.


	18. How Many?

**A/N: I have updated! How wonderful. I feel this story is slowly winding down, but I expect a few more chapters out of it. Sorry I made you all wait so long, but I am having a hard time with ideas for this story, but I have another VM story that is in progress that I have a million ideas for right now. Anyways, that won't be posted until I finish this story, so hold tight and enjoy this one! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

Chapter 18

Veronica walked away from the hospital. It was christmas eve and so far the worst in her life. Even more worse then the one two years ago where her mom was completely trashed and Veronica had been embarassed when they had to drag her out of the bar in front of a group of people she went to school with. It was then that everyone found out that her mom was an alchoholic.

This one was far worse. This one she had no one. With Dick being in a coma, her family decided to spend this christmas with Alicia's family in northern California. Veronica said she preferred to stay home, hoping that Dick would wake up.

She walked out of the building and into the parking lot, just as her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She smiled softly when she saw it was Logan and decided it was best to answer it.

"Hey." She said in a soft voice.

"Hey. Where you at?" He asked and Veronica sighed.

"I'm just leaving the hospital." Veronica said and she could feel Logan roll his eyes.

"You know, spending all your time there won't make a difference. I'm picking you up." Logan said and Veronica stopped walking, looking around to see if he was here. "Well not right now. I'll wait for you to go home." He finished with and Veronica agreed. They said good bye and Veronica continued to walk to her car, wondering what Logan had planned on doing. She reached her car and paused when she saw someone sitting on the hood of it.

"Lilly?" Veronica asked to the shadowy person that looked like Lilly.

"Good guess." Came Lilly's voice as she hoped off the car. She had a wig on, so she looked like her normal, fun loving self. Veronica walked over to her, not sure why she was here. "How's Dick?" Lilly said, her voice showing some genuine concern.

"Indifferent. He just really needs to wake up. How have you been holding up?" Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Alright I guess. I'm sorry about not telling you about the Duncan and Meg thing. I just was really hoping he would tell you. If I knew it would end up like this I would have told you." Lilly said, being completely sincere.

"I guess I deserve it for the whole sleeping with your boyfriend thing." Veronica said and Lilly laughed.

"Don't worry about that. I mean, yeah I'm shocked that you would do that, but I would never let a guy come between us. Plus, I was sleeping with Weevil still." Lilly said, putting on her face of innocence. Veronica laughed and rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know you and Logan are dating now, but I would like you to think twice about this. The two of us built of love from fooling around with other people. I don't want him to do that to you, too. You deserve so much better." Lilly said and Veronica was a bit shocked at her words.

"I thought you were the unfaithful one?" Veronica asked and Lilly flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well yeah, I slept with other guys, but Logan wasn't all that innocent. I mean he fooled around with other chicks, so we were basically even." Lilly said carelessly, before looking at Veronica and seeing the hurt look on her face. "Well, I mean. Maybe he actually loves you. He might really want to be with you." Lilly said, realizing that she dug herself a hole. She wanted Veronica to be happy, and apparently that was with Logan.

Veronica drove home in silence, not even bothering to turn the radio on. Everything Lilly said made sense. The question was, just how many people had he fooled around with? Sure, that was all in the past, but did he think it was. Did he think he could still do stuff like that?

She pulled into her drive and noticed that Logan was already there. She got out of her car and put her keys in her purse, sighing to herself. She walked over to Logan's car and smiled at him.

"I have to go in and change." She said, keeping it short. He nodded taking off his seat belt and getting out of the car. He took her arm and lead her up to the house. She unlocked the front door and opened it, flipping on the living room light. She walked towards her room and Logan followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How about we have a little fun?" Logan asked and Veronica couldn't help but smile. He did that to her. Yet, the questions kept coming back to her.

"I can't right now." She said, opening her door and sliding out of his grip.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wondering what was going on with her.

"I think we need to talk about somethings." She said, leding him into the room and sitting him on the bed. He laughed as he laid back.

"So we need to talk, but you still put me on the bed." He said laughing, but this time she didn't laugh. It was all bothering her so bad that she couldn't even find amusment in it.

"How many girls have you dated?" She asked, starting off slow, which seemed to be a good idea, because he didn't seem to get worried.

"Well, before you was Lilly, obviously. Before Lilly I had like two month long kiddie relationships." He said, laughing as he thought back to when they were younger. Veronica nodded, remembering the two girls that he dated. They were friend back then after all.

"How many girls have you been with?" She asked, making Logan sit up in confusement.

"Just you and Lilly. Why?" He asked, wondering what could possibly be going through her mind.

"Its just a question. How many girls have you fooled around with?" She asked and Logan looked away from her, not sure if he should answer the question.

"What is with the twenty questions, Veronica?" He asked, not enjoying the fact that he was being backed into a corner.

"Just answer the question, Logan. How many?" She asked once more and Logan still refused to look directly at her. Landmine.


	19. Merry Christmas

**A/N: I know it has been forever since I updated. Sorry about that. I just completely forgot where I was going with this story. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out where I wanted to go with it. Then I realised that I couldn't think of anything at all, so I decided it was best to end it. I know it is an abrupt end, but it needed to be done, because I fear that if I didn't end it that it would end up in the pit of unfinished stories. So here is the ending of 'What If'. Thank you for your patience. Now, ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

Chapter 19

They sat in silence a bit, Logan still didn't answer the question. Every minute that ticked by, killed Veronica. But as each minute passed, she was pretty sure she didn't even want to know. One or one-hundred, she didn't want to know. As long as he is faithful to her, thats all that matters right now anyway.

"Logan." She said quietly, causing him to look up at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Veronica beat him to it. "I don't want to know. Its all in the past and I think its best that it stays in the past." She said and Logan smiled at her, pulling her closer to him. He laid down, pulling her with him, just holding her close.

"Lets just start from scratch. Everything that has happened is in the past." Logan said and Veronica nodded into his chest, feeling relaxed.

"I think its a deal." She said, ignoring the vibrating of her phone.

"I'm in love with you Veronica. I would never do anything to hurt you." He said, running his hands through her hair. She melted as he said that, but the vibrating of her phone had gotten extremly annoying now. She reached over to the table and Logan laughed as she grabbed her phone, obviously frustrated.

"Oh my god." Veronica whispered, making Logan sit up. "I have a voicemail. From the hospital." She said, immediatly putting the phone to her ear. Logan waited patiently, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Good evening Ms. Mars. I am calling for two reasons. One is to let you know that Richard Mars has woken up. We have to do a few tests before he has any visitors, but while you wait, Meg Manning has asked for you to come by her room as soon as you can. Have a Merry Christmas." The nurse said, before the voicemail ended and Veronica was in complete awe. Logan was looking at her, waiting for her to tell him what happened.

"Dick woke up and Meg wants to see me." Veronica said, losing herself in though, before she finished up. "We have to go now." She said, pulling Logan out of her bed. Logan rolled his eyes as she dragged him out to his car.

* * *

Veronica walked down the halls of the hospital, this time heading to Meg's room. Everytime she came her, she had different feelings. When she came here for Lilly, she scared and confused. When she came for Dick, she wasn't sure how she would live without her older brother. Now she was nervous to see the girl who is the mother of what may be Dick's baby. Logan was talking to her, telling her that it would be okay and that she needed to do this before she went to see Dick. When they got to the room, Veronica froze.

"Go on. I will be right here the whole time. I'll wait for you and then we will go see Dick." Logan said and Veroncia nodded, slowly walking into the room. Meg was awake, her hands resting on her stomache.

"Oh thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if you would come." Meg said, sitting up a little bit more. She smiled at her friend, before sitting down next to the bed.

"The nurse called and said you wanted to see me." Veronica said, crossing her legs, trying to hid how bad her nerves were jumping.

"The baby is Dick's." Meg started out with and Veronica nodded, not sure what to say. "I know it is Dick's because I began to feel cramps from pregnancy the day after what happened between me and Duncan. I wouldn't have felt it that fast. The baby is Dick's." Meg said and Veronica felt some what relieved. Dick would be happy that the baby was his, but that also was a lot of responsibility.

"That's good to hear." Veronica managed to say and Meg nodded.

"I had my sister come in today with a lawyer. I made a will. God that feels werid to say." Meg said and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"A will? Why would you do that?" Veronica asked, worried for one of her closest friends.

"The doctors say I have a ninty percent chance that I wont make it out of this. They are pretty sure the baby will, but that I won't. Everything I have that is worth any value is going to my baby. If I don't make it, I am making sure that my baby will go to Dick. Veronica you need to make sure he gets our child and no one else can." Meg said and Veronica nodded.

"I will, but you will be fine. You will make it out of this." Veronica said and Meg laughed a bit, enjoying the optimism.

* * *

Veronica and Logan sat in Dick's room as he slept. He talked to them for a bit, before he fell asleep. The doctors told them that he will be tired for a few days and that when he can stay awake on his own, they will release him.

Logan nudged Veronica, making her look at him. He pointed to the clock on the wall. 12:15 a.m. It was offically christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas." Logan said, kissing Veronica lightly. She smiled and whispered it back to him, kissing him once more. Things were going to change, starting now.

* * *

Meg gave birth to a baby girl. A girl she named Angela. She passed away barley an hour after naming her daughter. Her parents fought hard for custody of little Angela, but they failed in the end, after a long six month battle. Keith stepped in, boosting Dick's chance of keeping Angela. In the end they won. Little Angela thereafter became Angela Mars.

* * *

Dick was able to leave the hospital room a couple days after he woke up. Five days after christmas he was released and he was there for his daughter's birth, which did not make the Mannings very happy. He dated Mac and she was by his side through out the entire custody battle. They married two years after high school graduation, after Mac told Dick she was pregnant. They were married two months later and couldn't be happier.

* * *

Duncan apologized to Veronica and gave Logan his blessings. He felt horrible for what he did and he understood that he would never have Veronica back. Once he saw how happy she was with Logan, he let them be. He graduated high school and went off to see the world, donating money to places that he visited. He got his father's business after he past, but let Clarence run it. Duncan still made money off of it, but he used his money to donate to places that needed it. Last time he wrote to Veronica, he was in Austrailia.

* * *

Lilly finished her first year at school, before she found out she was pregnant. She told Weevil and he couldn't have been happier. He had just graduated high school and since his grandmother passed away, leaving him her house, he felt it had happened at the right time. Lilly moved in with him and they had an entirely faithful relationship. Duncan continues to send them money so that he can make sure that they make ends meet.

* * *

Madison become a pornstar. She signed a ten year contract that was terminated after six years when she fell into a pit of drugs. She is currently in and out of rehab.

* * *

Wallace was excepted to college on a basketball scholarship. He is currently a starter on the team and the coach is sure they he can make it big. Darell has taken after his older brother and started playing basketball in high school.

* * *

Logan and Veronica married after she got her Masters Degree. She became a teenage social worker, feeling that she could help teens with their problems. Logan become a psychologist, enjoying the idea of being able to get into people's minds. They dated through out all their years of college and now after a year of marriage they are expecting they first child. A daughter they plan to name Lynn Echolls after Logan's deceased mother.

It may not have been what they all pictured their life to be when they were in high school, but they definatly where all happy with how it turned out.


End file.
